Comatose
by Sparrowhawk1952
Summary: Steve is mortally wounded..hanging to life by a mere thread. Will the team stick together to heal him or will it be too much for them? Ships: Steve/Kono, Danny/Rachel. Team Centric. Rated T/M for language, violence, Sexual situations
1. Chapter 1: Broken

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: **I am still finishing Mahoe...but I thought it was time to start up a little KoVe story with some Steve whump, angst, rollercoaster of emotion type stuff. Enjoy. Skillet's Comatose is the Muse for this story. This is standalone from my other KoVe stories, but I have kept Ailana as Kono's sister. Also, loosely based on Alex's tease about splintering the team and "You'll never believe where McGarrett will end up."

**Comatose**

**Chapter One: Broken**

**Waikiki Beach. 1500 hours.**

"Good time sis." Ailana smiled, throwing her arm aroung her kid sister's shoulders, both women wet and sticky with sand and saltwater. She ruffled her hair as they carried their surfboards towards the jeep.

"It was..thank you..it's been awhile since we got to surf together." Kono smiled, the breeze blowing her soft hair gently.

"Yep..so..how's work?" Ailana asked, passing her sister a water as they sat in the open jeep, watching the beach before heading off to meet Tara for dinner.

"Good..it's been fairly calm, maybe the criminals are taking a summer vacation." Her eyes twinkled and Ailana chuckled,

"Maybe. So..how is your love life sister? You need a man, girl. Don't make your big sis find you one." She quirked a fine black eyebrow.

Kono shook her head, sipping her water, "Nah, I dunno sis. I'm too busy with the force."

Ailana had that matchmaking gleam to her eye, "What about Steve?"  
"What about him?" Kono quirked a brow, trying to hide what she thought about that subject.

"Have you ever spent time with him off shift?"  
"Of course." Kono shrugged, "We hang out as a team quite often, sometimes Danny even brings Grace."  
"No..nutty, not as a team, I mean as..you know..alone." She wiggled her eyebrows and chuckled when Kono hit her arm playfully,

"Sister, he's my boss." She blushed lightly.

"Ah! But." Ailana winked, "Come on sister, you've worked with him for almost a year, you're not gonna be the rookie much longer. Hell, even that blonde haole doesn't call you rookie anymore."  
"Danny." Kono gave her sister a pointed look.

"Right. Sorry, forget his name." She waved her bottle, "I'm saying, Kono, you have feelings for the man, and it wouldn't surprise me if somewhere in that stiff, rigid personality he does for you." She nodded, "You tell me everything Kono, and what you *don't* tell me, I hear. Either he's the most fucking chilvarious man in the world or he has a thing for you." She smiled.

Kono shook her head, "Whatever."  
"Just be careful, little sister...a man like that is in high demand...hell, I don't *like* men and I'd do anything at his command." She smiled.

Kono merely shrugged, slightly embarressed at her sister's pressing, but it was true. "It would make it awkward." She said softly.

Ailana just shrugged, about to say something when her sister's phone rang and she watched her face closely as her expression changed from happy to pale and stricken. "What's wrong?" She sat forward, alarmed, "What happened?"  
"Drive to the hospital...that was Danny...Steve's been head shot."

**Hospital. 1640 hours.**

It was like a death watch. They sat, each with a different expression of worry and fear. Danny with his hair a mess from the numerous times he'd run his hands through it, his head bowed, arms resting on his knees, sleeves rolled up and tie askew. Chin standing calmly at the window..he was always calm..was there anytime he ever was ruffled? His forehead leaning on his wrist as he leaned his arm against the window, looking out over the busy street below, his other hand on his hip, resting lightly. No one had spoke...Danny had told Kono what had happened when she arrived, then gone silent with numerous repeats of "it's all my fault." Kono sat, perched stiffly in her chair, staring straight ahead, her eyes wide, hands clasped between her knees. The doctors said there was a great possibilty of repairing the damage...and he would be extremely lucky to live. Extremely lucky. That didn't sound very positive to any of them. There was a high possibilty of brain damage, memory loss, function loss *if* he lived. There was no gaurentee he'd even make it through surgery. Kono was strong, but inside she had fell to her knees in fear, her heart squeezing tightly, taking her breath away. Steve was one of her partners, her teammate, her boss, her friend, someone who made her feel like no one ever had.

**Warehouse. Oahu. Previously at 1500 hours.**

"We really need backup." Danny hissed.

"Don't have time." Steve hissed back, locking and loading, nodding for him to proceed. They had proceeded with caution, guns drawn, at each other's backs like any other day..any other normal manuever...in one fluid motion like partners are supposed to be. Steve had headed around a corner, Danny's bad feeling increasing with the moment. Hunting an assasin wasn't the best move to be doing just the two of them, but it was also no time to argue. All of the sudden there was shooting and Danny felt himself being pushed out of the way, his grip loosening on his gun momentarily before firing at the asailant, then there was the heart-stopping pop as he watched his partner's head snap back and fall. "Steve!" He yelled, firing off another round from behind a crate, screaming into his radio for backup, cursing his partner as he watched the attacker fall as one of his bullets landed squarely in his neck. He'd ran to him, careful not to move him, seeing the puddle of blood behind his head. And that's where HPD and the medics found him, his hands covered in blood trying to stop the flow from the hole in Steve's head. No one would ever say anything about what were quite possibly sounds of crying coming from the short detective.

**Hospital. 1715 hours.**

"Dad?"

"Hey son."  
"Dad." He breathed, clutching his father to him, how good it felt to feel his arms around him again, the knarly hands patting his back. His father pulled back, looking him over.

"Steve."

"Why..why am I here? Am I dead? I don't remember anything, Dad. Where am I?"  
"In between." His father said softly, "You're very close to being dead, son."  
"Where's mom. I want to see her." His father stopped him, and he looked at him sharply, "What...I've waited years to see her. Wait..Dad!" He yelled as his father dispeared, the whiteness vanished and it was all pain as he felt his body jump...jolts of electricity running through his body as his heart was restarted again. He didn't much like that. He had wanted to see his mother. Just hold her one more time and tell her that he loved her. He'd forgotten to that day, she'd said...love you son...and he'd said..yeah..sure, distracted by his music. He just wanted to tell his mother he loved her.

**1740.**

The team stood as one as the doctor entered the waiting room, their breathes held as one, their hearts stopped. They tried to read the doctor's expression but it was unreadable. "He's alive." The doctor sounded surprised himself. "We were able to repair the damage, but..he's in a coma. There's not gaurentee that he will wake up..or if he'll be able to regain normal function."  
"You mean..he may be a vegetable." Danny's voice was quiet.

The doctor sighed, "Yes."

Danny nodded and turned, walking out without a word.  
"Where..where is he going! Danny!" Kono called, "You can't just walk out on us! We're your team! Steve needs you! Danny come back here!" Her voice was too loud and she knew it.

"Kono.."Chin said, "Cuz." he pulled her back and she fought him,

"He can't just leave us, Chin! That's walking out! You can't do that..he can't..he can't." She collapsed against her cousin, the sobs falling uncontrollably, fistfulls of shirt in her hands as her cousin simply held her, his own eyes misty as the doctor faded into the background to give them space.

**Our Lady of the Mount Catholic Church. 1815**

The church was empty and silent, the votive candles flickering in the draft. He entered and sighed, his eyes itchy and dry, burning with unshed tears. He swallowed and approached the votive alter, reaching for the lighter and lit an unlit candle, watching as it took. His voice was soft as he began, his throat raw, "Watch, o Lord, with those who wake, or watch or weep tonight and give your angels charge over them that sleep." He swallowed, his chest hurting with a hurt he hadn't felt since Matty turned and boarded that plane, "Tend..Tend your sick ones, o Lord Jesus Christ, rest your weary ones, bless your.." he swallowed hard, a tear trickling down his cheek, "your dying ones." He breathed, "Soothe your suffering ones, pity your afflicted ones, shield your joyous ones, and for all your love's sake. Amen." He made the sign of the cross slowly. No more words coming. Danny Williams didn't cry often. He usually cried alone. Like those first few nights after Rachel left him. Alone. Or when he went home from Rachel's after Matty left. He cried alone then. And as now, soft silent tears trickling down his cheeks. He'd never been so close to any of his partners before, Steve was like a brother to him. If he lost him, that was the end. He was strongly tempted to turn in his badge and gun tomorrow morning..but knew that would be giving up too soon and Steve wouldn't want that. Instead he would wait. He sighed, looking around him, he hadn't been inside of a church since Rachel left him. His mother would be appalled. She faithfully went to Mass and confession both and expected her children to do the same. "May I help you?" Danny turned to see a small native priest watching him with a sympathetic smile.

"No..just..just saying a prayer for a friend." he said, turning back to the votives,his emotions gathered and packed away.

"I will remember your friend as well." The priest said, his voice kind, silently offering an ear if Danny needed it.

"Thanks." He said, "Goodnight Father.' He nodded, his hands deep in his pockets as he left to wander the streets. He didn't want to go back to the hospital and see Steve lying there unconsious, tubes stuffed everywhere, head wrapped up like a damned mummy. He snorted, thinking that when this was all over they'd have a good laugh over the mummy joke. But then he knew there was no gaurentee of tomorrow. He realized, as he reached Rachel's gate, that he had left his car at the warehouse..riding in the ambulance with Steve and then walking from the hospital to the church..and now here. He smirked ruefully and walked up to the door, which she opened.

"I tried to call you..you never answered, I was getting slightly worried." She said, then seeing his face. "Danny..is everything okay?"  
"no." he said softly, meeting her gaze.

"You're not staying alone tonight. I won't have it." She said, pulling him inside, not even knowing what was going on as of yet. A quiet, torn Danny was not a safe Danny. She was eternally glad Grace was at a friend's house for a sleepover. "What happened." She took his face in her hands, her heart stopping as she saw the sadness and pain in his blue eyes.

**Hospital. 1900 hours.**

She perched in the chair, watching over him, her eyes travelling over the blue tubes, the clear lines, the monitors, the bandage around his head. She couldnt' do this anymore. Maybe this life wasn't for her. Her throat hurt from the crying earlier, her eyes dry from all the tears. Mary Ann would be arriving around nine and Chin was going to pick her up. Kono wasn't moving. SHe'd already said that, and threatened to cause a scene if anyone attempted to move her. Why. Why hadn't Steve called for them? For HPD? Why did he have to be superman? So strong and taking on the world. Fuck. The tears started again. She didn't know what they would do if they lost him. Danny had left them, walked out with out a word and that scared her of itself. Steve and he were almost inseperable. If Danny couldn't stand to see Steve like this..to support ...she didn't know. She stood, untucking her legs and moving to the bed, taking his warm hand and stroking the rough skin. She pressed it to her cheek, the soft salty tears hitting his hand. "Please come back Steve." She breathed, "If you die...we all die."

To Be Continued

Music for this chapter. Bright Morning Stars by Abigail Washburn,

The End by Pearl Jam

Just Breathe by Pearl Jam.


	2. Chapter 2:Remember Me

A/N: As I explained in the synopsis, this will be a dual ship story, Stan is out of the picture by this point, so there will be a rekindling of sorts for Danny and Rachel...and then the obvious KoVe :) K..strap in...hold on..here we go! And to any medical peeps..I know this is probaly not accurate. -_-

Disclaimer: See previous chapter.

**Comatose**

**Chapter Two: Remember Me**

**Rachel's. 0500 hours.**

The light was just breaking above the ocean, it's rays spreading through the living room and across his face as she watched him where he'd crashed, stretched out on her luxiurious couch, on his side, one arm dragging the floor, his face smooth and young in sleep. She watched him, her arms crossed over her chest, silently walked over to him, smiling as he softly snored. She dared to let her fingers run through his hair gently, soothingly, her thumb carressing his temple. He had finally fallen asleep after long hours of just sitting, not talking with her by his side. She'd allowed him no alcohol, and he hadn't fought her. He stirred then and she pulled back her hand as he turned over, blinking slowly in the bright morning sunlight. "Well. I did pray I'd die instead of him. Didn't think angels looked like you."

Rachel smiled, kneeling beside him, carressing his face gently, "Did you sleep well?" she asked softly.

Danny made a noncommittal sound, reaching to rub the sleep from his eyes as he sat, looking down at her. "As well as can be expected." he said, "I probably should go check on him." He ran his hands through his hair and Rachel smiled as it stood on end all over the place like a explosion of blonde and dark hair. He looked at her, "I'm sorry."  
"For what Daniel?"  
He shrugged, "Barging in. Crashing."  
"Don't be. You know you're welcome here." She stroked his neck gently and watched as he blinked slowly, the rays of light separating between his light eyelashes,

"Tell me something." He said, tempted to draw her close but not wanting to stretch their tenous bond, "How do you manage to get everything in divorces?"  
Rachel smiled, he was trying..."Just do I guess." She continued to stroke his neck, "Shall I make you some breakfast? Cofee at least."  
Danny shrugged, "I guess.'

"You need to eat Daniel." It scared her to see him so defeated.

"They're gonna be mad at me." He said softly, his head still bowed, "i walked out on our team."  
Rachel paused, thinking, "I am sure you will be able to repair anything Danny. They love you." She petted his hair back to some simblance of normalcy before rising, "Now come on, go take a shower and breakfast will be ready for you. Stacy is dropping Grace off at seven." She had taken ahold of his hands and helped him stand and now they stood close, their hands intertwined and she swallowed, seeing the deep look of pain in his eyes, then the flicker as he realized how closely they stood. He nodded and the moment broke.

**Hospital. 0630.**

"Steve. Steven." He struggled to open his eyes.

"No, don't wanna get up mom." He mumbled, groaning as she shook him.

"Stevie..you have to get up."

"Not goin to school." He tried to turn over but was too out of it. He opened his eyes and saw his mother, her quirked brow and her arms crossed. Mary Ann was gonna look just like her when she got older.

"Steven, you cannot stay here." And just like that he realized he was not a child, nor was in his home..he was in the Inbetween again.

"Mom!" He cried, reaching for her. She looked slightly sad,

"It's not time for me to come get you, Steven, but you do need to wake up, it's time for you to go back."  
"Go back? But..I wanna be here with you..and Dad."  
"I know son." her mother said softly, "But Mary Ann needs you. They all need you. Wake up, Stevie." She cupped his face and kissed his forehead.

"Mom..mom I love you."  
"I know baby. I love you too." And she vanished.

Steve groaned and the two women watching vigil jumped up, Chin had gone to get coffee and breakfast for them. "Steve?" Mary Ann said, her eyes red from crying as she clasped her brother's hand, "Steve wake up." She said hopefully. He groaned again, frowning. Kono flagged down the nurse who came in and began her work, paging the doctor.

"Is he gonna wake up?" Kono asked, standing back just a little.

"We're gonna try." The doctor said, explaining how they would wean him off the ventilator, keeping him sedated until they were for sure that he would wake up fully. As he explained, they watched as Steve's eyes fluttered just slightly,opening just a bit. Mary Ann began crying all over again, cupping her brother's face, kissing his cheeks.

"You're gonna come back, Steve. You will..you freakin' ninja." She said as the nurse sedated him just a bit. Mary Ann smiled softly as Steve squeezed her hand gently, weakly.

The doctor smiled, "That's positive. I'll be back." he assured them.

Kono stepped forward, swallowing and took his other hand, stroking it gently, "Hey boss, I knew you'd beat this..we'll be here when you're ok to wake up." The nurse explained to them what they'd be watching him for, how long they estimated it may be and that right now it looked as positive as it ever had.

**1030**

Danny's heart stopped when he saw Mary Ann crying outside of her brother's room, her hands covering her face. He swallowed, he did not want to see his partner dead..and wasn't sure if Chin or Kono would call him...he had left them and he'd heard Kono yelling at him. But he couldn't leave and assume either. If Steve was gone...well..they needed him. He stepped forward, walking towards her. "Mary Ann." he breathed, she looked up.

"Danny." SHe said and he staggered slightly as she threw her arms around him. "He's..he's.."  
"I'm sorry." Danny breathed.

"No no no you silly haole." She slapped him on the arm, "He's waking up." She started sobbing again. Danny rubbed a hand over his face.

"Wait what?" He turned as Kono came out of the room, her eyes rimmed red with what he was now guessing were relief tears. He never would understand the reasons women cried.

"He's starting to come around." She said, walking forward and wrapping her arms around him too. THis was different. "I'm so glad you're here Danny, I was worried." She breathed. He let his arms go around the slim woman, patting her back.

"Yeah, well I'm here now, Kono...I'm sorry I left like that."  
She sniffled, pulling back, "He's breathing more on his own, or trying to..I don' tunderstand all of it..but they're gonna try to shut it off here in a bit, and see what happens." She still held his hand, clinging to it.

"Where's Chin?" he asked, as she realized what she was doing and dropped his hand, trying to be tough again, she swiped at her eyes.

"He had to do some things but he's on his way soon." She said, leaning against the wall.

"Are you okay?" There was something off about her reaction to all of this, he knew they were all close, but Kono was having such a huge pan of emotions over this.

She nodded, "I just..don't wanna loose him."  
Danny smiled just slightly, "Me neither kid." He squeezed her shoulder. They stood together outside the room, watching the medical staff hover over their fearless leader, watching, testing, assessing.

**1400**

His head hurt like a motherfucker. Like someone had bashed him against a fucking brick wall. He groaned, his throat hurt too, his body felt weighted down. He opened his eyes slowly, testing it, breathing in. He blinked, he wasn't in his room, he didn't know quite where he was. He heard commotions, people calling to other people, "he's awake!" Then he saw his mother's face.

He swallowed, "Mom?" He frowned slightly.

She looked confused for a second, "No..no Steve, it's Mary Ann."

He blinked, "Oh." He said softly, "You..you're all grown up."  
The four others looked at each other..."yep." Mary Ann smiled, "All grown up. How you feeling?" She squeezed his hand.  
"Like someone bashed my head in." He closed his eyes groaning. "What happened? Was I in a car accident?"  
"No..nothing like that. We'll explain when you feel a little better, big brother."

He swallowed, looking around as people gathered near. The Asian young woman who stood nearest him, she was pretty, he smiled, "hey." He gave her a rakish grin.

"Hey Boss."  
"Boss?" He looked confused, "Why..why do you call me that, I never met you before." He regretted his words at the look of shock and pain that crossed her face, the short blonde man beside her having the same look which creased into worry,

"Hey Steve."  
"Hi." He watched him, no one looked familiar but Mary Ann..."I..I get the feeling I'm supposed to know all of you, but I'm sorry. I don't." He frowned deepily.

Kono swallowed, her heart squeezing, "It's me, Kono..and Danny..and Chin." She nodded.

"Chin? Dad works with a Chin Ho Kelly."  
"That'd be me. "Chin said gently, taking his hand.

Steve sighed, he felt very aggravated and tired, "I'm sorry..really...I just..I don't know any of you."

"Excuse me." Kono breathed, vanishing from the room. She walked fast, tears stinging her eyes as she pushed open the door and ran up the stairs to the roof, gasping as the pain hit her, she clung to the railing. It was too much..too much to almost loose him and now this...he may never remember them again. She felt a presence beside her after awhile and peeked. Danny stood there, his hands deep in his pockets as the wind whipped his hair about.

They didn't say anything for a space, then Danny sighed, "He'll remember us, Kono."  
"You don't know that."

Danny shook his head, "No..no I don't..but he has to." He turned back towards her. "He wasn't supposed to live and he did."

"Do you really believe that he'll get over this?" Kono asked incrediously, her arms crossed as hot tears spilled again.

Danny didn't answer, just put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently. "We'll help him. Even if we have to start all over again as if we never met."

"But..I want Steve back." She said, it sounded childish. "And..why are you up here..."  
Danny shrugged, "DIdn't want to stress Steve out with people he didn't know so Chin said to leave you alone, but I disagreed with him..so." He shrugged again, "Here I am." He squeezed lightly, patting her back.

"Thanks for coming back, Danny." She said softly. They said no more..just stood there and let the hot sun beat down on them as they thought about what lay ahead and tried not to be afraid. Whatever happened...they'd be here together..for Steve..whether he ever remembered anything or if they had to start from scratch. He was alive. With them. That's all that mattered right now. That was enough.


	3. Chapter 3: Ho'omana'o

A/N: Thank you for all of your kind reviews and adds! You feed the muses! Also, Steve's just not gonna sound like Steve for a few chapters...goes with the whole territory *sad face*

**Comatose**

**Chapter Three: Ho'omana'o**

**Three Weeks Later. McGarrett House. 1340.**

The fact that he was going home three weeks after his injury was a miracle. The fact that he could speak. A miracle. Walk..a miracle. Even being *alive* was a miracle. So the whole amensia and the having to relearn some basic daily functions was small in comparsion. Walking..not a problem...small motor skills..frustrating as hell. Speaking, not too much of a problem..there were just some words Steve didn't remember. After three weeks of intense therapy, he was ready to come home, still keeping up with the therapy every day for as long as it took. "So this is..is.." He frowned deepily.

"Home." Mary Ann finished gently as she pulled up,

"Yep, this is where you live, babe." Danny said from the back, "On the freaking beach." He smiled slightly, sadness in his eyes that his friend couldn't remember why that was annoying to him.

Steve nodded. "It's nice." He stared at the handle of the door, trying to figure out how to open it.

"Lemme get that for you babe." Danny said, opening the door, "Okay, big guy."  
"I will smush you." Steve looked down at him.

Danny smirked, his eyes twinkling, "Smush? You really just said smush?"  
Steve furrowed his brow, "Is...you smush someone..like a bug." He said, "Did. I say..that wrong?" He looked genuinely worried.

"You're fine, Steve. Come on." He said, placing Steve's hands on his shoulders, helping him out of the car, "Take it slow big guy."  
"Thank you. Your a good...friend." Steve smiled simply, "Glad you are here." He said, patting Danny's back as Mary Ann gathered his things following them into the house.

"Anytime, babe." Danny said gently as they entered. He waited, letting Steve get accustomed to the house. He sighed, watching his partner, remembering all the things that had happened in the last year in this house, the bittersweet part of it...Steve wouldn't remember his father being shot dead in this living room.

"I want to sit." Steve said, moving away from Danny and walking slowly towards the couch, he took his time settling in.

"Ok." Mary Ann said, dragging the last of his things in. "Now, I'm gonna make up your room in the guest room, ok? Make it easier."  
"Why...is my room upstairs." He looked up.

"Yeah.."  
"I can...climb..stairs." He frowned petulantly.

"Not yet, Super Seal." Danny said gently, "Tara says you need to stay on level ground."  
"Tara's silly. I climb the...little...stairs in..in." He growled.  
"You might climb the little stairs in therapy, but not the big ones, not till Tara says ok."  
Steve nodded, "Ok. Don't wanna hurt myself."  
"Nope." Danny sighed. Steve was a lot more compliant...sometimes showing a stubborn side, but submitted easily.

Steve patted his legs, drumming his fingers, looking around, "I remember this house now. A little." He nodded, turning back to see Danny still watching him in silence, "So..I know you from before." He stated.

Danny nodded, "Yep."

"I..know. You said that..we were ...worked together."  
"Partners." Danny said, raising a finger, "No cheating, remember your words." He went and got him a bottled water, "here..Hydrate." his eyes twinkled.

"Sorry Danny." He took the water.

"Don't be sorry." Danny sighed.

"And you call me..that silly name..because I was a Seal. How can I be a fish?" He furrowed his brow.

"Another day, I'll get you information on the SEALs..okay? Don't wanna over do it." Danny settled next to him.

"Ok. Pictures too..I .." He looked down, fiddling with the label on the bottle, "I can't read big words." He sounded so sad and lost.

"You will buddy." Danny said, leaning forward.

**Kono's apartment. 1700**

"You got those dogs on the grill, loverpuppy?" Ailana called out to the lanai.

Tara rolled her eyes at Kono, who chuckled softly, "No...I threw them to the sharks..and stop calling me that, I hate it!" She frowned.

"You guys crack me up." Kono sighed, leaning back on the chaise.

"We do try. So how are you doing?"  
"I'm okay...the team is working with HPD til Steve's better." She said softly, "How's he doing?" She looked up at her sister's girlfriend.

Tara nodded, "He's doing good..really progressing. I'm surprised you haven't gone to see him." She frowned..."he went home today."

Kono shrugged, "Danny and Mary Ann are with him. I don't wanna overstress him."  
Tara sighed, walking over to her and setting by her, leaning forward, her hands pressed together, "Kono..he needs the people he knows and loves around him." She looked up at her, her blue eyes earnest

"Doesn't do much good when he doesn't know me does it."  
Tara nibbled her lip, her brow furrowed as she watched the girl that was as much of a sister to her as her own sisters. "I know it's hard.."  
"No..no you don't Tara." Kono argued, "You don't know how hard it is." she shook her head, her eyes swimming, she looked away.

"Maybe..but I can imagine. I can imagine if something like that happened to your sister...I would have a hard time sticking around too." She said gently, "I know you care about him..and more then just a collegue, Squirrel." She said, quirking a brow.

Kono sighed, "I just know he's not the same. Chin and Danny have been with him...he has to remember everything again, Tara. He didn't even remember his parents were dead..I didn't wanna be there for that.' She sighed, "I'm horrible I know."

"No..no honey you're not." Tara put an arm around the other girl as she leaned forward, her head in her hands, "Someone you love has been hurt. And you can't fix it."  
"I do not love him." Kono said behind the shield of her hands.

"Okay. I'm straight." Tara shrugged, her hands coming back together, the fingers rubbing together.

Kono snorted. "you just wanna marry my sister for her money." She quirked a brow.

"Exaaactly." Tara shoulder bumped Kono's arm.

Kono shook her head, "I'm just..I'm scared."  
"I know Squirrel." Tara sighed, patting her back, her nails lightly scratching. "I know."

**Rachel's. 1845**

"Danno!" Grace cried in glee as her father entered,

"Hey Monkey." he knelt to catch her, holding her close as he stood, burying his face in her neck, inhaling her sweet innocent scent.

"How's Uncle Steve, Danno? Is he home now?"  
"He's home." He set his daughter down.

"Good. I wanna go see him, can I?" She looked up at him.

Danny sighed, giving Rachel a small smile as she came into the room, "I dunno yet Grace. You remember Steve got hurt really bad, he doesn't remember who we are."

Grace nodded, "I know Daddy, you and Mommy explained that. And that he can't do simple things. Maybe..maybe I can help him? Please? You said he's not mean."  
"mean?"  
Grace nodded, "yeah..sometimes I heard when people get their head hurt they turn mean. You said Steve's just like a kid..and I can handle mean kids."

Danny smiled over her head at Rachel as they entered the dining room.

"We'll see, Monkey."

**McGarrett's. 2000.**

Mary Ann was watching television in the living room, so Steve took the opportunity to explore the house. He walked around, trying to familiarize himself with it, he vaguely remembered it..from when he was a kid. That's about all he remembered were vague things now..he remembered his parents and his sister..but nothing about growing up..nothing that was solid. Just like dream memories. He opened the door to the garage and looked around, shuffling across the floor to a car. He smiled, it was a nice old car, looked like it was in good shape. He looked around, something vaguely familiar about the whole place and something to do with that blonde short man that was his friend..Danny. He sighed, trying not to overthink his brain and left into the night. It was nice, the breeze was warm and he looked towards the ocean, walking to the very edge of the water, letting it hit his feet.

"Steve!" He heard his sister behind him and turned. "Steve..what are you doing!"  
"I went for a walk." He said, "Did..Did I do something bad? I wanted to see the house...and out here." he said softly.

Mary Ann sighed heavily, "No..no nothing bad, Steve. I just didn't know where you were and couldn't find you..I got scared." She hugged him around the waist and sighed with relief as his arms came around him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I will tell you when I go out next time. I'm tired now."

Mary Ann smiled, pulling back, "let's get you to bed, big brother."

**McGarrett's. 0930 the next day.**

Steve sighed. He was staring at his boots. He wanted to put them on, that wasn't a problem except they really hurt. The laces were very confusing. He heard a soft giggle behind him and turned. "Who are you?" He asked the child that stood there.

Grace cleared her throat. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't laugh. I'm Grace..."  
"Hi Grace." Steve said, moving to the chair and sitting. "I think my shoes are bad." He frowned.

Grace smiled. Danno didn't know she was in here...he was outside talking to mommy on the phone, organizing the day with what he had to do for Uncle Steve and for work and their playtime...Mommy had errands all day. "You have them on the wrong feet, Uncle Steve." She said.

"Oh." he sighed, "That was stupid."

"No it wasn't. Don't say things like that about yourself." Grace chided, sitting on the floor, pulling his shoes off for him. "I used to put them on the wrong feet all the time. Danno took a long time teaching me. Maybe you can write on them like he did.  
"Who's Danno?"

"My Daddy. Danny. He's your partner."  
"Oh." Steve watched the little girl as she lined up his shoes next to their right feet. "I see. Thank you Grace." He pulled them on right. "Can..can you help me with the laces?"  
"Sure. I can teach you how to tie them. K..watch close." She said gently, showing him slowly how to tie them up, "Not tooo tight or they'll hurt you." She said, "here you tie your other one."  
"Ok." Steve nodded after watching her, he tried, slowly, "This is right?"  
"Yep." Gracie bounced, "Good job." She hugged him tightly after he did it, he grinned, hugging the little girl back

"I did. Thank you." He grinned.

Grace smiled, "I brought this for you." She handed him a book, "Danno used to read it too me when I was learning to read too..want..want me to help you?" She tilted her head.

"Won't your Daddy be mad if you're not with him? He'll get scared."  
Grace shrugged, "He'll be in to look for me. I told him last night I wanted to see you." She smiled sweetly.

"Oh." He held up the book. "Ohhllie's Jar."  
"Ollie." Grace corrected gently, "Here, open it up and I'll help you."  
"Ok." Steve did so, "Ollie is an.."

"Eel." Grace helped.

"Eel. That's a funny looking word." Steve shook his head, his finger tracking the words, "An Eel. He likes his home in a jar. When he comes out he swims over his jar." Steve said slowly, "I like this..it has easy words."  
"Yep..we'll work on the big words later."

Danny stood in the doorway about this time, his eyes burning as he watched them, intense emotion rising up. Grace curled up next to Steve, her little finger pointing out the words that Steve stumbled over. He vaguely remembered Mary Ann saying Steve never had patience for Sherlock Holmes..and now..he labored over a simple child's book. He cleared his throat to clear away the emotion and the two looked.

"Hey Danno." Steve waved.

Danny swallowed, moving forward, "Hey Steve. Monkey, what are you doing?" He smiled slightly.

"Grace is helping me. She showed me how to tie my boots." Steve beamed, as if he'd done a great accomplisment like taking a sea wall by himself.  
"And then we read Ollie's Jar together." Grace hopped up,

"Don't forget your book." Steve held it out.

"Okay..next time I come, I'll bring another one." She smiled sweetly.

"I would like that." Steve nodded.

Danny nibbled his lip, "How would you like to stay here with Uncle Steve and Mary Ann while I go do some things at the Palace?" He laid his hand on his daughter's back.

"That would be fun..I could help Uncle Steve do a lot of things."

Danny looked at Steve.

"I think that would be fun..we could play outside maybe..Mary Ann gets scared when I go by the water by myself. I'm not a little kid." He glowered, "Sorry Gracie."

She giggled and Danny chuckled. "Mary Ann's just being a mother hen, babe." Danny assured, "Okay, don't tire Uncle Steve out..ok?"  
"I won't Danno!" Grace rolled her eyes.

"Bye Danno." Steve called, standing. "Go away now, Grace and me are going to play outside."

**Outside McGarrett's house. 1120**

Skillet's Comatose played in the background as she sat in her car, watching Steve and Gracie on the sand, building sand castles together. She smiled through the mist that was in her eyes, he looked happy, ridiculous with the heavy boots on when Grace had shed her flipflops. Kono sniffed. Tara was right. The words of the song rang true with the way she felt..."I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe unless I feel you next to me." She needed him..he needed her...she stepped out of her car, shutting the door and walked towards them. Fitting. They met on the beach the first time. "Hey Kono!" Grace waved,

"Hey Gracie." She waved back, walking over to them, "Are we building a sandcastle?"

"We are..you're not..you just got here."

Kono bit her lip, apparently the filter went with the injury, she smiled, "True. Hey Steve."  
"hi." he smiled, staring at her as if drinking her in, "You were there when I woke up..then you never came back."  
"Yeah." She sighed, "I'm sorry Steve..." She reached out, squeezing his sand covered hand

"It's okay. I thought I hurt your feelings." he shrugged, patting the sand into perfect, hard squares.

"No." She smiled.  
He smiled sheepishly, "Good. I don't like hurting pretty girls' feelings." He said, softly, like a guy with his first crush.

"So..can I play too?" She smiled, dimples appearing.

"Sure." Grace and Steve said in unison.

"You can use my shovel." Steve offered, smiling, his blue eyes amazing, Kono took a deep breathe. Why the hell had she been afraid? And she also knew in that instant she was irrevocably, uncontrollably in love with Steve McGarrett and would be with him every single step of the way back home.


	4. Chapter 4: Tell Me What They've Done

A/N: THank you again for all of your reviews, critics and adds! You give me the warm fuzzies I appreciate all of you.

**Comatose**

**Chapter Four: Tell Me What They've Done**

**Three Weeks Later. McGarrett's. 1540.**

The next three weeks Steve continued to make great progress, there was a marked change from the beginning til now and it encouraged everyone around him...and every piece of ground gained was a victory to him. "Kono's gonna stay with you while I go to the interview..ok?" Mary Ann said, fussing over her clothes and bag,

"Ok." Steve nodded, drumming his fingers on the counter. "You look great, Mary Ann..stop worrying."

Mary Ann smiled, "Thanks, big brother. I just really want this job."  
"You'll get it." Steve smiled warmly, "And don't worry about me, I have things to keep me busy and I like spending time with Kono." His speech had increased and he took every opportunity to practice to get back where he had been...he realized he'd lost something and some instinctual memory urged him to get back.

Mary Ann smiled, "Yeah..." Her eyes twinkled.

"What?" Steve quirked a brow and it warmed Mary Ann to see some of her old brother still there.

"Nothing big brother. Kono's here." She shook her head and left, with a good luck to the other woman as she entered. Steve turned and waved slightly.

"Hey Kono." He put his hands in his pockets and shuffled a bit.

"Hey Steve." She set a bag down, "You doin' okay today, brah?"

He nodded, "Yep. Bored though. Mary Ann keeps me too close to the house." He frowned deepily, and pouted when Kono laughed.

"She just overworries over you, Boss." Kono said patting his arm, "Why don't we ditch the house for now...go drive around town."  
"That would be nice..I'd like to work on remembering things more." Steve nodded, a determined look on his face. Operation Remembering Steve as Danny called it. Mary Ann was hesitant, wanting him to remember on his own, while Danny and Kono thought the more he was around his old life, the faster he would recover...they would never push him though. Just enough. Steve did enough pushing on his own..and he knew his limits. When he had enough he'd simply say he was tired. "Can we go by the Palace?"  
Kono frowned slightly, "I dunno, brah, might be too much."  
Steve frowned, crossing his arms, "I think I know what's too much." He said, petulantly.

Kono sighed, "We'll see. Ok? Let's go by Kamekona's and get a shave ice."

Steve nodded once and headed towards the door. Kono smirked, he was cute when he was mad, in some ways like a kid when he didn't get his way, but she knew he'd talk her into just about anything. Danny had more resolve in keeping Steve at bay with his urge to recover. She slid into the driver's seat, observing him looking out over the sea, the trademark Steve's Thinking Face on. "Ya mad at me, boss?" She said, elbowing his arm gently.  
Steve turned to look at her, "No, I'm not mad at you." He said, "And why do you keep calling me that, I'm not your boss anymore." He said softly, looking away.

"Aw Steve." Kono reached to pat and stroke his back, "You will be."  
Steve shrugged as they pulled out of the drive, "I'm not what everyone says I once was, Kono. I don't remember how to do all those things, I don't even remember *doing* those things." He sounded lost, "I don't wanna be a new Steve, I want to be old Steve." He said quietly.

Kono sighed, and reached to squeeze his hand which he grasped and held on to tightly. "You're already a lot like old Steve." She said gently.

"Really?" He sounded hopeful.

She smiled, "Yeah.." Her dimples appeared, "You are. Don't worry about it, brah. We love you. Old Steve or New Steve."

Steve beamed and Kono's heart soared. They were quiet until they reached Kamekona's and took a seat outside, Kono unable to keep her eyes off of him, her eyes tracing the healing wound on his head. Steve turned to look at her and let his hand go to where her line of vision was.

"I don't remember what happened you know."  
"I know." She said softly, savoring her grape shave ice.

"Mary Ann just cries when I ask, and Danny changes the subject. Why won't anyone tell me? I know that it must have had something to do with all of us working together on the task force."

"yeah." Kono said gently.

"So. I wanna know what happened." Steve said, ditching the spoon and tilting back the last of his shave ice, causing Kono to giggle. He grinned, his eyes sparkling, "What..never seen someone do that before?"

She shook her head, "nope. Only you."

Steve frowned, "It feels like I've done that before."  
"Maybe you have." She said gently, "You're an amazing man Steve." She said, reaching to brush his hair back.

He gave her a look, "Thank you, but..don't do that..feels mothery."  
"Mothery?"  
"Yes. Grace said that word. I like it."  
Kono giggled again.

Steve smiled, his eyes twinkling. He reached out and poked Kono's nose lightly. "Beep."

She giggled again, "Wow." She shook her head.

Steve bit his lip, shrugging slightly, "So. Will you tell me what happened?"  
Kono sighed, wishing he'd forgotten that question. "It was while you and Danny were on a case yes."

"Oh. I'll ask Danny then. He's my partner, partners don't keep secrets. I learned that on tv."  
Kono giggled, "Don't relearn how to be what you are from TV, brah." her eyes sparkled.

"I think I would be a good DiNozzo."

"DiNozzo? No way brah, you are Gibbs." her eyes twinkled as she stood. "Danny's DiNozzo."

"Danny gets all the fun characters." Steve pouted, standing. "This talk feels familiar."  
Kono smiled, "We'll have to refresh your memory." She looped her arm with his as they walked back to the car.

"You will. It feels like it was something I would want to remember. And I why shouldn't I? NCIS is about the Navy...I was in the Navy." He said simply, shrugging.

Kono sighed, "Not always true to real life, brah."  
"Oh." He looked down as his pocket buzzed, "I found my phone." his eyes sparkled, "And now it's ringing."

"Did you tell anyone?" Kono looked worried as he fished it out.

"No why should I. They should know I still have it. I got hurt, not dead." He answered it before Kono could intervene. "This is Steve." he said proudly.

"hey Sailor." Catherine said, "I haven't heard from you in six weeks."

Steve furrowed his brow, "Oh. I'm sorry. Who is this now?"

Kono sighed, covering her face in her hand, this wasn't gonna be good, it could be anyone. "Steve..let me have it." She rolled her eyes as he jerked away, furrowing his brow deepily.

"Um..it's Catherine, Steve." She chuckled softly.

"Oh." He said.."Here talk to my friend, I don't remember." He said simply.

Kono groaned, taking the phone, "Hey, I'm sorry Catherine." She said, seeing who it was as he handed it to her, "Steve...he was hurt about six weeks ago. Yeah." Steve watched as she talked to the woman, smiling, she was like a graceful gazelle. "Um.." she turned away from him, dropping her tone so he wouldn't hear, "He was shot in the head..on a case. He..doesn't remember anyone or anything..he's coming a long way though." She said. "Maybe..maybe later after we catch him up to who you are you can call? Ok..thanks bye."  
"Why did you let her go? She sounds like someone I want to remember."  
Kono shrugged, "Not now." She said shortly. "Palace right?" For some reason she was angry and Steve frowned,

"Did I do something bad?" He said, "I'm sorry."  
"Not you brah, it's okay." she smiled softly, "You know a lot of people and you don't wanna overstress yourself." Good excuse Kono, for not letting him talk to his on again off again..real good you jealous little woman.

**Palace. 1630.**

"Hey boys, look I brought in." Kono called to the bull pen which consisted of Chin and Danny..their temp fourth member out.

"Hey..our fearless leader." Chin smiled, "Good to see you brah."  
"Hey." Steve smiled.

"Hey Steve." Danny grinned, "You know...as much as I want you back, I'm kinda likin' this temp command thing." His eyes twinkled.

"Don't count on it, partner." Steve smirked, clapping Danny's back as they embraced. "I wanted to see where I work." he said, the present tense word encouraging his team. "What are you doing there." he nodded.

Danny turned back to the screen, "Our case? You wanna hear about it?" He quirked a brow.

Steve nodded, "Please." He smiled, his eyes burning. Old Steve was there somewhere and he was clawing to get out. He listened intently as the team told him about the case. He took a seat as they brainstormed a bit, watching Danny in his place as leader, his hands and body in every bit of what he spoke, Kono with her arms crossed or hands splayed on the table, thinking and speaking rapidly, Chin working his technical magic. He felt acutely that he missed this.  
"Let's call it a day." Danny said, "Start fresh in the morning with this guy." He waved his hand, "Kono, you takin Steve home?"

"No, I want you to." Steve stood, "I want to talk to you Danny."

Danny watched him for a moment, "Okay." He shrugged.

"See you tomorrow Steve." Kono said.

"Good to see you, brah." Chin said, smiling as he clapped Steve on the back, following his cousin out. Steve was quiet until he and Danny were in the Camaro.

"I want you to tell me what happened." Steve stated before Danny even started the ignition.

"You mean with your injury?"  
"Yeah. I know I was shot, I'm not stupid...I read the report...Mary Ann helped me, I wouldn't let Gracie read something scary." He said, instinctually expecting Danny to go ballistic over something with Grace. "well, really Mary Ann read it *to* me..but I tried." He nodded.

"I'm sure you did, Steven." Danny said, "So..you want to know what happened that day."  
"I do. I think I have a right to know."  
"maybe it's something you shouldn't remember."

"I don't think that's something that should be decided for me, Danno." Steve said, "For six weeks I've been doing what everyone tells me too. I have practiced my words, my skills..I don't need letters on my boots anymore, I can climb the little stairs without Tara's belt on my waist, I can do all the puzzles faster then I used to, and I can read Dr. Suess now." He stated, "I think it's time I knew what happened to me."

Danny sighed, pulling out of the parking lot, "You've come a long way, Steve...I'm just.."  
"Worried..everyone is worried. Mary Ann mother hens me." He glowered, "You and Kono...you help me remember things, Gracie she helps me, but I want to understand. The bad guy..that did this." He pointed to his head, "He's dead?"

"He's dead."

"Then tell me about it. If he is dead then he can't do it again, and I'm sure his friends are dead too." Steve raised a finger, "Oh and I can figure out the microwave and make my own coffee now!" He nodded.

Danny smiled, it was too tempting to keep their first argument going..."You know we used to always fight in the car." he said, almost sentimentally, "Though it's usually me ranting, not you." his eyes twinkled.

"Well. Next time you can rant. It's my turn today." Steve pouted.

Danny sighed, "Okay. Okay I'll tell you. But if it's too much, you tell me."  
"I'm a man, not a child." Steve said softly and their was silence. It was hard *not* to treat Steve like a child...He was so innocent and naive these days, simple and concrete like a child...it was easy to feel the instinct to protect that.

"No..no you're not, Steven. I'm sorry." He said softly, "Okay. You and I were checking out this warehouse...no back up, you do that all the time, run in like freaking Rambo with nothing but me... You had been getting better with the whole back up thing..anyway.." He began to retell the story of that fateful day, watching Steve's expressions. They were intent, his brow furrowed as he listened, when he finished there was silence.

"I would do it again, Danny." He said quietly.

"Do what again? Rambo?"  
"No...jump in front of a bullet for you. You're my friend...I never had a little brother." He smirked, "So you are like a brother too...Brothers watch out for each other."  
"Yeah." Danny said, "We're the same age, though, Steven, so not little."  
"But..you are. You're little."  
Danny couldn't believe it, it he raised a finger, "You did not..you did not just make a short joke...Do not tell me you just made a short joke." He looked at Steve and couldn't help smirking at the pleased look on Steve's face, the slow sideways smirk. "I made a short joke when I came home and you didn't even realize it."

Danny growled and Steve laughed,

"Making jokes are fun." He chided.

"Yeah well."  
"You don't like me making a joke of you?"  
Danny smirked, "I'm used to it."

"If I make a brain joke..will it make you feel better?"

"Steven..it's cool, okay?" Danny chuckled, "You have a sense of humor now, slightly twisted, but yeah."

"Kono says you all love both Steves." Steve shrugged, "So."

"Yeah, but I'm the King of Snark, though, okay?"

"Yep. You are. You're the smart ass."

"Wow..a short joke and a cuss word! You're really comin' along way, babe." Danny chuckled.

"See you made a joke too." Steve drummed his fingers on the window, "And Kono says you're DiNozzo..but I wanna be DiNozzo."  
"Oh come on..you are Gibbs..totally." Danny sighed, "And I can't believe we're gonna have this argument again, why..why would *you* be DiNozzo? He's smart assy, snarky and has all the good jokes."  
"I think I have good jokes." Steve defended..."And I don't hit people upside the head." He said.

"Yeah well...don't start..."  
"Why will you hit me back?" HIs eyes twinkled.

"Yes..yes I will. When we first met, our first case, we hit each other."  
"Cool. But Chin is not Timmy. Chin is Abby."  
"Whoa whoa whoa! That is against the rules...us men cannot be female characters."  
"Why not?"  
"Just..not right, bro." Danny shook his head.

"That's sexist."  
"No it is not sexist." Danny stated.

"Well. Women dig me." Steve countered, "They check me out..all over the place..I feel like a piece of steak. Hey, that sounds good."

Danny sighed, shaking his head, "Women dig Gibbs too."  
"Not as much as Tony."

"Yeah, well I'm part Italian so I have to be DiNozzo." Danny raised a finger.

Steve watched him for a moment and shrugged, "Okay. Whatever you say."  
"Good..that's the way it should be."  
"Still wanna be DiNozzo."

**Rachel's. 2120.**

"Monkey is officially crashed." Danny said, coming down the stairs. He enjoyed this..this new arrangement of being able to show up any time he wanted..to put his daughter to bed again. He joined Rachel in the kitchen and furrowed his brow as he saw her sitting there, her hands around a mug of tea, worry lines on her delicate features. "Rachel..what's wrong?" He sat, studying her.

She sighed, "It's nothing..don't worry about it." She smiled, "So..your case going okay? How's Steve?" She attempted at conversation. They'd become closer since her divorce and it was almost like old times. It was easy to forget all the bad these days.

"He's doing better." Danny nodded, relaying the days events to her, complete with hands, he smiled when Rachel laughed.

She sighed, her laughter dying quickly, "I just..I can't help thinking about what if it had been you."  
"Rachel..please..I don't wanna have this fight." Danny begged.  
"I'm not fighting, Daniel. I'm just talking." She rubbed her eyes, running her fingers though her hair, "I can't..I can imagine if something like that happened to you. I mean..Grace is wonderful with Steve..and I'm happy she can help him..and that we all can..but where he's at is a miracle.." She said, blinking rapidly. "I keep having nightmares, Daniel...dreaming it was you and not him."  
Danny swallowed, watching her, his blue eyes intent on her, reflecting her emotion. "I'm sorry." He said, reaching out and grasping her hand.

"I wake up to an empty bed..I wake up and I cry because I know that you're okay but I want to call you and make sure..but."  
"You could. I wouldn't mind." Danny said gently, his thumb stroking her hand. "I'll do anything for you not to worry." He said,

"Anything? No you wouldn't Daniel. You wouldn't quit your job, and I wouldn't want you to. I'm proud of where you are." She said, a genuine smile on her face as she squeezed his hand.

"That means a lot, Rachel." He said softly, looking down at their hands. They were quiet for a moment.

"Kono's in love with him."  
"I know." There was a nother patch of silence as they just sat there, staring at their intwined hands on the dark wood of the table, Danny's thumb absently stroking her hand. Danny cleared his throat.  
"I better go." He stopped as Rachel squeezed his hand, their eyes meeting as he stood. The plea was unasked, but visible in her dark eyes. She let go of his hand only as it came to rest against her cheek gently, stroking softly the soft skin, his eyes traveling over her delicate features. "But then again, there's no rush." he said softly closing the space between them slowly, his hands cupping her face, "I'm okay Rachel." he said gently, his nose touching hers, their eyes sliding shut. "I'm okay."

Her hands came to his biceps, clinging, moving up to his shoulders and resting there. "I think a part of me would cease if I lost you." She breathed, almost inaudibly. Danny pulled back, tilting his head, the expression in his eyes one of complete amazement, joy and unending love as he drew near, his lips brushing her forehead. He cupped her face gently, framing her to him as he hesitantly brushed his lips against hers. "A part of me already did." He breathed, "I never want to loose you again Rachel."

The space closed as she stood, drawing him close, his hand cupping her head as the other arm drew her close, their lips meeting in a perfect mating, gentle and tender, of unspoken emotion. When they drew apart they were breathless. "Stay with me Daniel." Rachel breathed, "I need you...to hold me."

Danny nodded, resting his forehead against hers, holding her close, his eyes closed. "I can do that."  
"That's all for tonight." She added, her hands on his chest stroking, "I..I am afraid that it would be too soon."  
"Shh." Danny said, kissing her again, gently, picking her up gently, cradling her against him as he carried her upstairs to that ridiculous bed and laying her down, curling up behind her an drawing her close, smiling as she turned to face him, burying her face in his neck, clinging to him like a lifeline. They were okay. For tonight.


	5. Chapter 5: Kekoa

A/N: Thank you again for all of your reviews and adds *smile* Some have been wondering what happened to Stan..I will explain soon. I promise. K, buckle in..safety helmets on..goggles...etc. And sorry, this just isn't the best chapter in the world, not sure why the muses weren't cooperating. Maybe I should feed them.

**Comatose**

**Chapter Five: Kekoa (Warrior)**

**Therapy Center. Two weeks later. 1030**

"Steve. Come on, one more time." Tara coaxed gently, laying out the cards.  
"No." He sat back, crossing his arms. "They're boring. I don't want to organize the pictures anymore."

Tara nibbled her lip, watching him closely, he slouched a bit, his arms crossed and looked down at the table, not willing to even touch the memory-enhancing cards that he usually attacked with relish..along with anything during therapy. "Steve, what's wrong. Do you not feel like doing your therapy today?"  
Steve shrugged. "I'm tired of the same old thing." He said softly, inspecting his fingertips, "I don't see how they help me." He still didn't look up at her.

"Because, they help you strengthen your short term memory..we talked about this, Steven." She continued gently, leaning forward. There was a long silence.

"My memory is fine now." He said petulantly, looking away, his eyes stormy. "I don't want to do this anymore. I want to be strong again."

Tara tilted her head, "It takes time, Steve, to get strong again. You can't just jump back to what you were in eight weeks." There was another stony silence. "Okay." She said leaning back and clearing the cards away. "Steve, it's your therapy, you tell me what you want to do. What's going to help you in your mind."

"For eight weeks.' He said softly, "I have been nice. I have been calm and learned all these things...and learned things about who I was. I know it seems crazy that I would miss something I can't remember but I miss the old Steve. And it makes me mad." he said, his arms tightly crossed, "I wanna hit something." He murmered.

"Then let's go hit something." She stood, "Come on, Kekoa, to the gym."

Steve looked up. "You'll let me hit things?"

Tara shrugged, "The gym is part of therapy...and you need an outlet. Come on." She smiled as he stood, following her. She pushed the doors open to the gym, thankful it was empty. "Punching bag is over there." She pointed and watched as he went towards it. She steadied it for him, "Why are you mad Steve."  
"Because." He punched it halfheartedly.

"Come you can do better then that." She said, moving into form and pumelling it for a few punches, his gaze intent on her. She stepped back, "Why are you mad."  
"Cause people baby me." Thwack. His large fist hit the bag. Thwack. "Cause I can't remember shit." The punches increased, "Cause I feel like I'm two fucking people in one." Thwack, thwack, thwack."

Tara watched closely, letting him get the anger out. Continuing their hour would do no good with all this pent up anger. He may not remember completely, his personality may be slightly different but he knew he was not up to par, the warrior soul in him was angry that it was tied down.

"I can't remember." He panted, laying into the rubber, "I'm not a kid. I hate being treated like one. I hate Mary Ann babying me."

Tara's eyes widened as he kicked the bag for good measure, panting he backed down, wiping his brow. "Feel better there, Kahuna?" She quirked a brow.

"Yes." He nodded. "Let's go play with memory cards."

**1200.**

"You have a good therapy?" Kono smiled at him as he slid into her car, he nodded.

"Tara let me at the punching bag. It felt good." Steve nodded, drumming his fingers against the doorframe.

"What were you mad about brah?" Kono asked as they pulled out.

"Everything. All of this. I'm frustrated I guess..." He shrugged.  
"I'm sorry Steve." Kono said gently, "You've come a long way, really you have." She continued. "You'll get there."

"I feel weak." he murmered.

Kono pulled over as they pulled up to where they were to meet Danny and Chin for lunch. "Steve..look at me." She said gently, waiting til he turned his face to her. She smiled, cupping his face in her hands, "You're not, you are the strongest man I know. Weak would have been to give up...to take defeat. And you didn't, your not and you won't."  
Steve smiled gently, enjoying her hands on his skin, it gave his heart little quivers. "Thanks Kono."  
"Anytime, brah." She dropped her hands and hopped out of the car.

"Kono.." Steve said, pausing as he shut his door,

"Yeah?"

"Will..will you teach me how to do all those .." He made karate chops with his hands, "Things. Kick ass things." He grinned.

Kono chuckled, "We'll see."

Steve pouted, following her, "We don't have to tell anyone." He said, his voice low.

Kono sighed, "I can't say no to you."

Steve beamed.

**McGarretts. Two Days Later. 1845**

"So." Steve said, settling back in his chair next to Danny's as they sat on the beach 'working up Steve's alcohol tolerance' as Danny put it. "You and Rachel are divorced."  
"Right." Danny nodded, sipping his beer.

"But she and the new guy..Stan..are divorced now too. Why again?" Steve furrowed his brow.

"Because he was a low no account moron?"

Steve gave Danny a look and he grinned, his faces were definately on the up swing. Danny chugged back a drink, he attributed that to his fine training. "Besides that, Danno." he countered.

"Rachel decided that living with him and his nefarious dealings were a little worse then being married to a cop. Too many things happened with some things Stan was involved in."

Steve nodded. "But, she divorced you for being a cop."  
"It was more complicated then that." Danny said.  
"Is it something I need to remember? Or had you never told me." Steve sipped lightly,

"I never told you. Besides, what happened then doesn't matter."  
"It could. You don't wanna repeat your past mistakes." Steve counseled wisely, pointing with his bottle.

Danny sighed, "yeah..I know. I dunno, Rachel's changed a lot, and like I said there was more to the whole deal..." He shrugged.

"Does she love you back?"  
"I dunno."

There was silence as the two shared the moment, sipping and watching the sun fade, the waves hit the beach. "You know what is the most frustrating." Steve said softly.

"What's that?" Danny leaned back, watching his friend.

"I don't remember women..like..how to treat them, what to do."  
"You mean like sex?"

"yeah." Steve said, almost embarressed.

Danny smiled slowly, "Someone you wanting to take to bed?"

Steve just shrugged. "You and the others explained to me that Catherine was a sort of girlfriend..that we just saw each other occasionally and slept together a lot..and I asked her for lots of information. That was kind of...mean."

Danny shrugged, "You liked her, you just weren't as into her as she was to you...look at her now..you see her here? Helping you." Danny asked with his hands, "Nope."

"I still feel bad, Danny."  
"Sorry." Danny shrugged, taking the last drink and setting his bottle down on the little upturned bucket.

"But it's not just sex..like..how do you..I don't remember how to see if a girl likes me..ask her out..all that."  
Danny smiled, turning back to watch the ocean as night fell, "That's hard no matter how you look at it. Usually you just ask her. But there's clues women drop. Why you got someone in mind?"

"Maybe." He said softly, taking his last drink and setting by Danny's. "I like how she makes me feel, and she's pretty. I don't remember all the stuff you told me about her, like..from before..but I like what I see now. I don't understand why we never did anything before. You sure of that?"

"What? Who are you talking about Steven? I don't usually keep close track of your conquests, brother." Danny quirked a brow.

"You're sure Kono and I never did anything together." Steve asked softly, his boot toe tracing patterns in the sand.

"Ahhh." Danny said, smiling slowly, "I see."

"I would feel bad if I'd slept with her." Steve continued softly.

"Why."

"Cause ...she's..I dunno." He shrugged, it was endearing to see him vunerable, something about the new Steve that Danny found incredibly awesome. "It seems wrong to just want that from her...she deserves more then just that."

Danny smiled, "yep, she does. And no, not that I know of. I think I would have known though, we can't keep secrets from each other, we're too tight knit..ya know?"  
"I guess I know." Steve said, sighing. "Is it wrong to want to be with someone that is your..." He thought for a minute and Danny let him, "Subordinate?"

"Some people think it is. Most places you can't, I think it's ridiculous."

"But I'm not in charge right now."  
"No you're not." There was no sound for a bit but the waves, it was soothing.

"But I will be."  
"Yes you will." Danny stated confidently, "I have full confidence you will be hanging people from rooftops by Christmas." He raised a finger.

Steve smirked, "That does sound kinda fun...mean, but fun."

"And blowing air horns in pricks' ears."

"If they were pricks they deserved it."  
"Damn straight."

"Anyway." Steve sighed, "You think it's okay..for me to..you know."

"Go deeper with Kono?" Danny turned to look at him, smiling slightly, "That's up to you. I think it's about time."

"Really? I've always had feelings for her?"

Danny shrugged, "She does for you...it's been obvious for awhile, and I have always kind of wondered if you did."

"But..if I don't remember them, how can I have them?" Steve asked simply.

Danny thought for a minute, quietly, "I dunno. I guess feelings don't lay inside the head." He mused. Maybe it had something to do with why he and Rachel were moving closer together...in their heads they had all these reasons why they should hate each other...but their hearts couldn't stop looking towards each other..no matter what.

"Well?"

"What? Sorry Steve, I didn't hear you."  
"I asked if you have slept with Rachel yet."

"Not yet. What is with you and sex tonight, brother?" Danny grinned.

Steve shrugged, smirking sheepishly. "It sounds fun...something I think is sad I've forgotten."  
Danny shook his head, "Just do it, then you will remember it. It's instinct."

"I should ask Kono if she would like a picnic on the beach." Steve said softly, "That sounds like something she would like."  
Danny smiled, "She would, let's go in..I gotta get home, early morning tomorrow."

"I can go back." Steve said, slightly bristly, he gave Danny a look, "I won't fall down..I can hold my beer." His eyes twinkled.

Danny chuckled, "Night Steve."  
"Night Danno."

**A Week Later. H50 Gym. 1400.**

"Come on..come at me, brah." Kono coaxed, "I won't hurt you."  
"Not me I'm worried about." Steve grinned, panting slightly.

"Gotta stop worryin about smushin the lady." Kono grinned, dodging his kick, she squeeled as he grabbed her, pinning her down. "Now that's better." She breathed, she grinned as he flipped her over, easily pinning her arms at both sides of her head. "You're getting good." She breathed.

Steve grinned, enjoying where he had her, his knee between her legs as he pinned her down, "Thank you, you're a good teacher. And I like this view." His eyes wandered over her and she gulped at the heat behind them. She cleared her throat and he looked up.

"Sorry." He said, smiling rakishly, he moved and helped her up.

"No you are not." She smiled, shaking her head, "K that's enough for today."  
"If you insist."  
"I do." She patted his back.

"Wanna go to the shower with me?" He said, grinning.

"Why, Steve McGarrett..are you flirting with me?" SHe paused at the door,

"Shamelessly." He smirked, disapearing into the men's locker room.

Kono chuckled softly, shaking her head as she headed to her shower. She liked this. She thought as she stood under the hot steam, Steve was lighter these days..a lot of his personality was still the same, but with a much lighter edge, funnier, a bigger sense of humor. Not that she hadn't loved the old Steve, but the mix of the two was amazing. The heat between them the last week was increasing by leaps and bounds, she chalked it up to all the physical contact they had with her training him, but something told her it was just a little deeper..for both of them. She smiled, finishing her shower and dressing, walking back out and grinned, seeing Steve leaning against the wall, his hair wild and still damp.

"I'm gonna ask Danny to teach me to shoot." he stated, he pushed away from the wall to walk beside her.

"Ah, sounds good. Does he know you're training with me."  
"Nope." His eyes sparkled, "Not telling. See, I have this master plan." he tapped his head, "I'm not telling anyone what it is. I call it Operation Kekoa."

Kono grinned, "Operation Warrior, I like it." She smiled, he was re-teaching himself to be who he was told he was, who he believed he was, who he instinctually knew he was. A Warrior.

"I know I'll never be what I was, Kono..I won't ever remember all the cool stuff that I knew before, from the SEAL training stuff, but I can come close, I'm fairly sure." He nodded.

Kono smiled softly, "It doesn't matter, Steve..you're perfect the way you are." She patted his chest as they stood by her car and gasped softly as he drew her close, his hands on her hips.

"Really? I'm perfect?"

Kono nodded, "Mmhm." She brushed back his hair, "You are."

"Well thank you." He raised his hand, tucking a stray hair behind her ear, "But, I don't feel whole. And with this plan I know at the end I will. I'm reading too. It's frustrating, but I'm trying..Mary Ann's helping me with that, and Grace. She reads really good for a little kid."  
"What are you reading?" Kono asked, bringing her arms to rest around his back, enjoying being spontaneously held by him. Another perk of the new personality...impulsitivity.

"That's for me and Gracie and Mary Ann to know." His eyes twinkled. "See I have different people helping me with each step of my operation...and it won't work to be the big surprise I want it to be in the end if everyone knows what everyone else is doing." He touched her nose lightly. "Beep."

Kono giggled and he grinned. "Do your doctors and therapists know you are secretly training yourself?"

Steve grinned, "Maybe. You ask a lot of questions."  
"I learn from the best." She winked and his heart melted. He swallowed.

"Kono." He said softly, furrowing his brow,'  
"Yeah Steve?" She tilted his head.

"Are there rules for what has to happen before I kiss you?"  
Whoa. Talk about impulse. "Um..no. I don't..think so." She said, shaking her head, "We're friends."  
"You won' thit me."  
"Oh no." She chuckled, "I won't hit you."  
"Good..cause I"d like to kiss you.." He said, softly, his eyes hovering over her lips, dark as the hazel bled.

She swallowed, "Ok." She shrugged, her hands trailing up his chest and circling around his neck as she waited, watching and feeling him lean in, smiling as he kissed her nose lightly. He really seemed to like her nose..he always was beeping it. She gasped as she felt his breath waft across her lips, her eyes sliding shut as his lips brushed against hers.

Danny was right, all this seemed to come flooding back to him the instant his lips met hers, he sighed deepily, catching them and kissing her softly, taking his time, feeling the texture and the way it made him feel. Steve pulled her close, his hands splayed on her back, moving to cup her face gently as he pulled back. He smiled, stroking her cheeks. "I'm not sorry."  
Kono swallowed. "Don't be." She breathed. They pulled back and he opened the door for her and they drove off, in silence..each floating on their own little cloud.

**Kono's apartment. 1900.**

Kono frowned, flipping through the mail, there was no return address on this piece of mail, and it looked like a kid had written it. She opened it and began to read, her confusion melting into a smile.

Kono.

I would like to take you to the beach for a picnic.

Saturday.

If I could I would pick you up, but they won't let me drive.

Yet.

My house. Six thirty.

Steve.

If you don't want to. That's ok.


	6. Chapter 6: Aloha

A/N: It's the Super Shippy Chapter! Thanks again for all the reviews! I appreciate each and every one of you..I get happy everytime I see a new one! Remember, not only is Aloha hello and goodbye...but love too.

**Comatose**

**Chapter Six: Aloha**

**Saturday. 1830. McGarrett's house.**

After preparing a fine picnic for them, Mary Ann was banished..well more like..asked politely to go find something else to do for the rest of the evening. Steve stood patiently on the front porch, his hands in his pockets as he waited, excited more then nervous. He inspected his clothes one last time, satisfied with the soft khaki pants, green undershirt and green over shirt. Classic style, Mary Ann said before she'd left. Good. He liked being classic. He took a deep breath as he saw Kono pull up, hurrying to the car and opening up the door for her as she turned off the ignition.

"Well hello." She grinned as he held the door for her.

"Hi." He smiled, his eyes drifting over her slowly, she was gorgeous in a light, colorful summer dress that tied behind her neck, small little flipflop sandals on her feet, the sun catching the silver glint of a toe ring. "You're lovely tonight."  
"Not so bad yourself." She said, her breath had been taken away seeing him standing there, casual..classic McGarrett style. Sometimes she wondered if he was just jim dandy fine and was pulling the wool over everyone's eyes. But then she didn't think that anyone like Steve could go ten weeks playing a game like that.

"Mary Ann made us dinner, it's in the house in a basket and we'll go out tothe beach." He smiled, offering his arm and she took it. "Did you get today off?"

Kono nodded, "I did...I think all the bad guys are just waiting for you to bust them in." She smiled as he walked them in, gathering the basket and a blanket.

"I'm really happy you came." Steve said softly as they walked down to the beach.

Kono smiled, watching as he arranged the blanket on the sand, just so, before letting her onto it, she settled easily, "I wouldn't have done anything else, Steve." She loved his smile as he set out dinner. "This is perfect." She said, tucking her legs under her as he poured her a glass of wine.

"No.." Steve shook his head, his eyes intent on hers, dark and tender. "You're perfect."

**Rachel's. 1900.**

"A bear! Sasqetach!" Gracie giggled.

"Sasequatch?" Danny chuckled, pausing in his charade, he shook his head, grinning as Rachel silently chuckled to the side,

"Wolverine." She said, her eyes soft.

"Your mom always wins that one." He sighed dramatically, advancing on Grace, tickling her till she shrieked with laughter. "Her turn now."  
"Downside to winning." Rachel sighed, dramatically. Having family nights again was fun. Stan had been gone too much for them. Really it was funny how much Stan never measured up to Danny as much as he tried and Rachel tried to make him better...Danny still came out smelling like a rose. She sighed, taking the slip of paper and reading it, then turned back to her little family, smiling to see Grace cuddled up to her dad's side, giggling behind her hand. She nibbled her lip as she saw Danny's hand writing on the card..he'd set it up...Wonder woman.

**McGarrett's. 1900.**

"So how's your little master plan going?" Kono asked as the picnic had been cleared away and they sat together, Steve's arm behind her, resting lightly on her waist, she leaned her head against her knees and looked back at him, smiling as the sun touched his features, softening them as the breeze played with his hair lightly. He smiled, turning to look at her,

"It's going well. Danny is agreeing to teach me to shoot again. Chin is helping me with some of the physical training. I'm swimming every morning...each day a little further out. Mary Ann hates that, but I'm learning to ignore her."  
Kono chuckled, "You're the only family she has left and she almost lost you..she's just being protective."  
"yeah, well. I don't need that much coddling anymore." Steve smirked, "I wear big boy panties now." His eyes sparkled as he cast her a look.

Kono giggled, "I hope you don't wear panties...I'd be concerned myself."

"I really prefer nothing in actuality."  
Kono groaned, blushing and hiding her face in her knees, waiting for Steve to apologize. Instead he snickered. "Wow." She groaned, looking up.

"You're blushing. It's cute." Steve sounded proud of himself and bumped her shoulder gently.

"I just.. wow."

"I take it I wouldn' thave said that before." He nibbled his lip.

"I'm..I'm not realy sure, but I don't think so." She chuckled.

Steve shrugged, "Oh well. Still working on impulse control I guess." His eyes sparkled.

"It's all good brah, I like your impulsitivity." She said gently, her eyes tender on him. "And thank you, this is a lovely evening, Steve."

He smiled, looking down and picked at his thumb, "I wanted our first date to be special...and this seemed the easiest and most simple."  
"It's perfect.' She said, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Steve smiled, kissing her head gently as he put his arm around her. "Do you like to dance, Kono?" He asked softly.

She nodded, looking up at him, "Yes I do."

Steve stood, holding out his hand, "Slip off your shoes...let's dance."

**Rachel's.**

The charades ended with more laughter and tickling, "Let's watch a movie, please Mommy? Danno?" Gracie pleaded, bouncing a bit.

"It's getting late dear." Rachel said.

"It's only eight mom!" Grace rolled her eyes, "And it's Saturday..please?"

Danny pushed himself off the couch with a exaggerated groan, "Okay if you insist. Pick one." He said, getting things ready. Grace eagerly took her time, selecting her favorite movie and moving back to the couch on her mother's side, with her blanket and settling in. Danny smiled, settling on Rachel's other side as the movie started, his arm settling around her, pulling on Grace's pigtail gently, enjoying her smile as she turned back to the television. He sighed softly as Rachel relaxed, leaning into him a bit, her hand settling onto his thigh as she leaned her head against his shoulder, her arm around their daughter, smoothing her hair softly. Danny was afraid to breathe...afraid this perfection might evaporate...and so he stayed silent, his eyes on his family enjoying the moment, the scent of those he loved surrounding him. He lightly kissed Rachel's hair, and paused, closing his eyes, revelling in her soft weight as Grace was lost in her movie.

**McGarrett's.**

Kono grinned, slipping off her slippers as Steve ditched his shoes, taking her hand and leading on to the sand. "We don't have any music." She said.

"Sure we do." He smiled, "We have the waves." He pulled her close, "And we have each other." He breathed softly, his fingers interlacing with hers as his arm settled around her waist, the sun kissing the ocean goodnight. They began to dance slowly, in time with the soft waves. "I asked Danny how come we'd never done this before." He said softly, his cheek pressed against her temple as they danced closely.

"Really? I don't think I'm following." Kono said, closing her eyes as she leaned her head against his chest, soothed by the steady beat of his heart.

Steve thought for a moment, his hand stroking her back gently as they moved, "It didn't make sense that I was with that Catherine lady when I had someone like you around. You're sweet, friendly, kind, I'm didn't understand why I didn't like you before. Besides, you stayed by me..Catherine hasn't even come to check on me after she talked to me last."  
"You mean when I talked to her?" Kono raised her head up.

"No..I called her later..wanted to explain and talk to her." He shrugged, "She said she was sorry for what happened and all...she cares I could tell that, but.." he shrugged, "I didn't really feel sad the way I did when you didn't come back after I woke up." he said softly, tracing her cheek with one finger.

"Aw Steve, I'm sorry." Kono breathed, her eyes sad, "I didn't mean to hurt you."  
He shrugged, "It's okay. I didn't understand why it made me sad then, I thought it was just cause you were pretty and I felt bad for hurting you." He pulled her close again, moving with her as night fell. "But, then as I've been relearning everything and being taught what life was like before I was shot, I realized I was sad for a lot of other reasons." He said, his voice low, his eyes on hers. "Danny says I always have your back...more then his, and I never want to let you get hurt. I think that makes him mad." He smirked, placing a finger on Kono's lips as she opened them to speak. "Lemme finish, have to keep my train of thought." he winked as they swayed. She smiled, "I thought maybe I was a gentleman, since I am...But then I thought, why do I want to spend time with you..it feels like I've always wanted that." He smiled softly, "Maybe getting hurt's what I needed to realize what was right in front of me. You." He finished gently.

Kono smiled, "Steve." She breathed, looping her arms around his neck, "You're sweet." She said gently.

He returned her smile with a small one of his one, "Not as sweet as you." he kissed her forehead, "Why do your sisters call you Squirrel by the way?"  
Kono chuckled, "Oh god." She laid her forehead against his chest. "Why?"  
"Cause...I like it and it makes me curious as to why they do it. Like Danno. It's catchy." He chuckled, it was a low rumble against her ear.

She sighed, "Okay. Kono for a girl means lady.." She said, "Well when I was about fourteen we found this book that had the meaning as 'squirrel eating a pine nut'." Her eyes sparkled, "Ailana thought it was hilarious, and because I was scrappy and little and she thought surfing looked like how a squirrel runs up and down a tree, she started calling me Squirrel. It stuck, always has. But she and Tara are the only ones that call me that." She quirked a brow.

"Oh." Steve sighed, then smiled,"Well it is cute. And you are a squirrel lady. A squirrely lady." he winked, grinning when she laughed. "So I guess I can't call you that." He said softly.

"Never stopped you from calling Danny Danno." She shrugged.

Steve grinned. "Okay." He carressed her cheek softly, "I think Tara's gonna ask Ailana to marry her." He said softly, then bit his lip, "Oops that was a secret." He grinned, his eyes twinkling.

"Now Steve, that was pure faking it." Kono chuckled, "You meant to tell me that.'  
"Oh yes..yes I did." He twirled her lightly.

**Rachel's. 2200.**

The credits from the movie were rolling and Grace was sound asleep. "She's been out for awhile." Rachel said softly.

"Mmhm." Danny breathed, moving gently away and picking her up, "Coming?" He asked Rachel softly, smiling slightly when she nodded, following him upstairs as they settled Grace into bed, tucking her in gently, making sure her hippo and bear were with her, Danny kissed her forehead gently and turned off the light, following Rachel into the hall, Grace's door clicking softly shut. "This was nice, Rachel." He said quietly, their voices hushed.

Rachel nodded, her arms crossed, "It was..It's..it's nice being a family with you again Daniel." She said, looking down.

Danny drew a breath, swallowing, "yes it is." They stood there, not a really awkward silence, but more of a what exactly do we do now. "Well." He cleared his throat, "I better go."  
"yes..You probably should." Rachel said, "But..it is Saturday."  
"Governor has this bad habit of calling me at weird hours." Danny said, "Really can't wait to give that job back to Steve."

Rachel smiled slightly, "True, but you rarely have to work on Sundays."  
"True." He watched her, not sure where she was going with this.

"I'm tired of playing house, Danny." She said quietly, looking down, fidigiting with her fingers, "I'm going to sell the house. It's too big."  
"Sell?" Danny raised his brows, "Sell the house..and do what exactly?"  
Rachel swallowed, looking up, "I thought maybe you'd have an idea for us Danny."

Danny shrugged, "I..I don't know. You are pretty well paid..."

"Danny." Rachel sighed, almost exasperated, "Please try to follow what I am trying to say here." She moved down the hall a bit, so they wouldn't wake Grace. "I..I think I'm ready to try to be a family, Daniel." She looked away.

Danny had no words, he felt like pinching himself, surely he was dreaming this. He just listened.

"Grace has friends here, so I'd prefer not to move back to Jersey, and you have your job here, and Steve. I don't think you want to leave them..they're as much of a family to you as your own family."  
"True..wait..Rachel..wait..are you saying you want to get back together?" Danny sounded disbelieving.

"I would like to see if it will work."

Danny shook his head, "No..Rachel.I can't do that."

"What?" She sounded shocked, slightly hurt.

"I can't *try*. It's either you do or you don't...I can't let you play with my heart like that, our daughter's heart, your heart. I also can't let you do it if you're just doing it cause what happened to Steve scared you. You have to want me for me, my job, the danger, all of the things you hate about me. You have to want all of me, not just the good parts and you can't just *try*. It's all or nothing."

Rachel swallowed, "I think. Daniel. If I'm asking you to spend the night with me as my ex-husband I want to do a little more then merely try." The words were a breath.

This was all just too shocking. "You didn't really..techincally..ask me that."  
"hinted."  
"never get your hints, Rachel. You're too vague."  
She smirked, "I think you should be able to see beyond my words, Daniel. I'm offering you your place back in this family...however I say it, I'm just as scared as you are. Now. Either let yourself out and I will see you for supper tomorrow or join me." She turned and entered her room, shutting the door.

Danny stood there, shaking his head slightly, looking towards the stairs and back at the closed door. She really had said try..really had said she was selling the house, really had offered him a place in their lives again...the signs were rather obvious she wanted to do more then try. Either way, he knew he couldn't say no to an offer like that..his family..again. The woman he loved more then any other. The door may be shut, but it was no longer locked. "So tell me." He said as he opened the door to her room, "Is the bed really compensation for things that are lacking?"

**McGarrett's.**

They danced for a few more minutes silently then parted. "You know what would be fun." Steve grinned,

"What?" Kono asked, screeching as he pulled on her hand not letting her answer as he ran headlong into the ocean, laughing as they splashed together in the water. She gasped as Steve dived away from her, surfacing,

"Come on Kono, swim with me."

Kono shook her head, "You are crazy, McGarrett...swimming in your clothes."  
"It's good training. Come on."

Kono nibbled her lip as the water kissed her ankles, squeeling she ran for the deeper water, diving in and surfacing, laughing lightly as she tossed her head, Steve splashed her playfully and she returned the sentiment. She smiled, watching him as he floated on his back, "It's a beautiful night." He mused,

"It is." Kono agreed, swimming lightly beside him, she shivered slightly and he righted himself, drawing her close again.

"But, not as beautiful as you." He breathed, holding her close, her sodden clothes framing her body, his feet found bottom as the moon cast a glow around them. He brushed back the strands of hair from her face, his thumb carressing her lips, he smiled slightly and bent his head, sighing as her arms came around his shoulders, his lips touching hers in a soft carress that deepend as she moaned softly, she gasped as he lifted her, her legs around his hips as he carried her back to the sand, shivering slightly as the night breeze carressed their wet skin and clothing. The kiss deepened in passion and Kono clung to him, her fingers twining in his hair as he continued to make her breathless with his kisses, falling gently back against the sand, his arms around her, supporting her as her ankles stayed crossed around his hips. They broke contact, breathless, their noses touching, water dripped from his long lashes, and he kissed her cheek gently. "You can borrow some shorts and a shirt, I didn't think about you driving home." He grinned.  
"That was fun." She said gently, stroking his cheeks, bringing him closer for a kiss, moaning as his tongue played with her lips.

"It was. Thank you." he said, holding her close, nuzzling her neck softly, his hand on her hip as they lay under the stars. "Kono."  
"Hmm?" She breathed, her eyes closed, revelling in his warmth as he held her close.

"It's a very good possibility that I might love you." He murmered against her neck, his breath tickling her ear.

Kono smiled, "That's good. Cause it's a very strong possibility that I love you too."

Steve raised up, smiling brightly, then kissed her softly. "I really want to make love to you." He said, nuzzling her, "But, I want that to be perfect too."  
"You want to be perfect too much, babe." She said gently, stroking his hair.

"Nah..I told Danny you were more then that..."He rested his fore head against hers, "So, not tonight."  
"Ok." She said, her eyes closing again, stroking his hair softly.

"We'll get too cold." He murmered, gathering her up, he carried her back to the house and set her inside.

"Where's Mary Ann?" Kono asked as Steve disappeared to gather something dry for her to change into.

"Told her I wanted to be totally alone with you." He called, returning. "here." His eyes were gentle on her as they took her in.

"Thanks." She disappeared into the bathroom to change, he watched her go, then realized he was dripping water everywhere and went to change himself. He thought about the evening and how perfect and wonderful it had been and how he just couldn't wait to spend another minute with her, he returned to the living room where she stood. He smirked, "I think I like you in my clothes." he winked.

Kono chuckled, "I should get home. Thanks Steve, it was perfect." She said, coming to him, pulling him close for another kiss.

"It was." He breathed, holding close, "I'll see you soon." He kissed her again, gently and tenderly, taking his time, her face cupped in his hands, carressing her face gently. When it was done he watched her leave from the door, standing there for a long moment after her car disappeared. He grinned as Mary Ann came home and disappeared into his room. He tried to work on some things, but Kono had stolen all of his attention. He figured that'd be pretty permanent.


	7. Chapter 7: Waking Up To You

A/N: Thanks again for all of your reviews! Okay this is a fairly short chapter and I apologize..it's also heavy on the Danny/Rachel ^_^ The next chapter will be Steve/Kono heavy seeing as it'll be her graduation from being a rookie...gotta have a party for that one right?

**Comatose**

**Chapter Seven: Waking Up To You.**

**Rachel's. 0700.**

Grace stretched, blinking her eyes slowly and yawned. She had the distinct urge for pancakes..chocolate *chip* pancakes. Smiling she scooted out of bed, intent on begging her mother for them. She stopped outside her door, pushing it open slowly, she rubbed her eyes as light spilled in over her mother's room, she frowned, "Danno?" She said quietly, seeing her father's wild hair above the piles of blankets over him and her mother, a slow smile spread over her face and she ran for the bed like she did when she was very little, pouncing in the middle of them, "Danno!"

"Oof!" He said as she landed on him, Rachel's eyes opening slowly, he smiled, "Hey monkey."  
"Danno, what are you doing here." Grace set back on her ankles, she looked between her parents as they shared a secret soft smile, one she hadn't seen in a long time and it made her happy inside.

"Well." Danny said, sitting and pulling her close, "I guess I just fell asleep here." He grinned.

Grace giggled, "Are you gonna be here like old times now Daddy? Are you and Mommy going to live together again?"

Danny looked at Rachel, "I dunno..that's up to your mother."  
Rachel smiled softly, leaning up on her elbow, her fingers in her hair, "Quite possibly, once your father and I find a new house."  
"Possibly? As in we'll see? I don't *like* we'll see mommy, I want daddy to live with us *now*."

Danny sighed, rubbing her back gently, "Well, I'd like that too, but your mom and I have to work some things out first."  
Grace looked at them equally, her gaze pointed and critical, "Well, you make sure you make nice for real this time. I don't want another Step-Stan, so if you and mommy aren't going to make nice then ." She shrugged.

Danny smiled, kissing her temple, "You won't have another step-Stan, monkey." He said softly.

"Good." She nodded.

Rachel smiled, "Why don't you go to the kitchen and get things ready, we'll make your pancakes you want."  
"Yippee!" Grace bounced off the bed and skipped out the door.

Danny turned to his ex-wife, drawing her close, "I think our daughter is one happy little girl."  
Rachel smiled, reaching to stroke his stubbly cheek, "She is..." she said softly, "And her mother's very happy too."  
Danny chuckled, "How long do you think she'll take to get things ready?"  
"Not long enough." Rachel murmered as he closed in, kissing her slowly.

"Mm." Danny sighed, nuzzling her, "No regrets I guess."  
"Not yet." Rachel smirked, stroking his hair, her eyes twinkling, "We do have things to work out though, Daniel."  
"I know." He said softly, holding her close.

"And I would never blame you for last night." She said softly, "I did start it."  
"You so did." He murmered against her neck. "Fully blame you for that." He sighed, pulling away and swinging out of bed, pulling his pants over his shorts, "I just..I don't want this to get in the way of that." He said quietly.

Rachel sighed, stretching, she squeeled a bit as her back popped and Danny smirked, "I don't either. But I think if we take things slow..I think we will be okay."  
"Take things slow." Danny smirked, chuckling softly.

Rachel narrowed her eyes, "We were married...and I was married after that...I think the occasional get together isn't going to hinder our 'making nice' as Gracie calls it."

Danny turned towards her, his eyes vunerable, "I just don't want to loose you a second time, scare you off." He said gently, she moved toward him, her arms around his neck as his hands settled on her hips.

"I'm really trying Daniel, I want to work our relationship out for real this time. I don't think you need to fear loosing me again." She cupped his face, "I'm so sorry."  
"For?" He raised his brows as she began smoothing down his hair,

"Breaking your trust in me forever." Her eyes were said.

Danny smiled slightly, "Not forever, babe." He kissed her softly.

"Eww." Grace said from the door, her nose crinkled, "Come on kissy faces." She rolled her eyes and flounced back out, leaving her parents giggling in each other's arms like two teenagers, full of trepidation and hope equally.

**One Month Later. McGarrett's. 1400.**

"Really. You think they're going to let you get your license back after only three and a half months." Danny quirked a brow at Steve.

"No, I didn't say I was going to go take the test today, I'm talking about relearning." He nodded once, his arms crossed, "Now. Will you help me?  
"You." Danny pointed at him, then back to himself, "Want me to teach you how to drive." He chuckled at the irony,

"Yes, reteach, not teach." Steve raised a finger.

"This is perfect, fuckin' perfect." Danny chuckled, his eyes twinkling. "You know what kind of a driver you were before?"  
Steve frowned deepily, "No, no I don't or I would remember wouldn't I."

"Sorry." Danny sighed, "It's just..you were horrible."  
"I couldn't have been."  
"You drove like a maniac."  
"So?"  
"So it's just funny...me teaching you to drive." He shrugged.

"So you'll do it."  
"If..*if* you promise to never drive like a maniac again."  
Steve just smiled.

"Shit." Danny sighed, "You know...things are going really well right now, Rachel and I are buying a house, getting things worked out..I really would prefer to *live*."

Steve just smiled. "I promise I won't try to kill you." He had that..look..that I'm enjoying watching you sputter look.

Danny growled, "K. Let's go."  
"We are taking the Camaro."  
Danny growled, "My car! Still..You and *my* car!" He threw his hands up to the heavens, "Why..please..tell me why?"  
"Because your car is cool." Steve shrugged sliding into the driver's seat. "Where's the keys."  
"Oh no. Basics first, babe, no keys til I know you can handle it." Danny reluctantly slid into the passenger seat. Now this was more like it. Danny enjoyed helping his partner recover, really he did, teaching him to shoot and target practice and ammunitions lessons were much more easy and fun then sharing his *car* with him...

"Ok." Steve nodded once. It reminded Danny of that time he blew up the door to the pawn shop. Scary. Danny shook himself mentally, he sighed, running Steve through the basics of the car, the back of his mind telling him it would only be a few more years before he began teaching Grace the same thing. That was much scarier then relearning Steve the Super Seal.

**Shopping Area. Waikiki. 1500.**

Why..Why was he ignoring her calls? Rachel growled inwardly as she herded Grace through the crowded market. He never ignored her calls anymore, unless he was on a case, and in that instance he always texted or emailed telling her he'd be unavailable. Now..it just rang and rang. "Daniel." She said, for the second message, "I really need to speak with you as soon as possible. It's not really an emergeny, I just... we need to talk." She sighed, pocketing it again.

"Danno not answering?" Grace looked up.  
"No." Rachel sighed.

"Can we get a shave ice?"

"Sure." Rachel said distractedly, having no idea that her ex's phone was merrily vibrating to itself on Steve's lanai while the stress of the century as happening on the back roads.

**Back Roads.**

"Slowly..slowly Steve. Just because there's no traffic back here doesn't mean we can go all Andretti." Danny sighed, "You're doing well though."

Steve nodded, his hands at perfect ten and two, driving just so. Danny was actually proud of him, "When I get better at this, I think driving faster would be a lot more fun." He said quietly, stubbornly.

"Yes, yes I'm sure it would, but not now...and don't brake like that!" Danny groaned, catching himself on the dash, "I'm gonna get whiplash." He pouted petulantly.

"Sorry." Steve said quietly, easing off the brake as he started up again from the stop sign.

"Okay..easy as you get into traffic...you have to be in control and drive defensively, but not stupidly. Whoa!" Danny raised his hands as Steve eased in between two cars a little too close. "I guess the maniac in you is stil there." He drew a deep breath, "There's another five years off my life."  
Steve chuckled softly, "Sorry."

**Somewhere on Oahu. 1600**

It had been too long. He knew that McGarrett had been injured and was not the man he was, this was almost too easy. It was time to do away with him before his team and he got back with it and started investigating again. They had let it slide with all the other cases and then McGarrett's injury. Had he even asked about it again? There wasn't much time to find out...he laid out the mission to his men...in, out...kill. No one should be left. McGarrett was barely a threat any more...this was almost too easy.

**McGarrett's. 1630.**

"That wasn't so bad, was it Danny." Steve grinned as they disembarked from the car.

"No..no it could have been worse, much worse." Danny sighed, patting his gem of a car lovingly. "you did good actually, but don't let it go to your head."  
Steve chuckled, "I won't. Thank you. Oh, looks like you left your phone. You want a beer?" He entered the house.  
"Sure.." Danny picked it up, seeing Rachel had called him three times." Shit." He sighed, listening to the message.

"Trouble?" Steve said, handing him his bottle as he sipped his own.

"I don't know.' Danny said softly, looking at the phone, "She said we needed to talk and she had that tone.." He shrugged, "I guess I'll find out."  
"I hope everything's okay." Steve said gently, "I'd hate to see you guys break up again."  
Danny sighed, "Me too." He rubbed his face, "I should go talk to her. Take care of yourself."  
"You too." They clinked bottles before Danny left his and went to his car, his partner's eyes on him, concern for his friend written there.

**Rachel's. 1700.**

Danny saw her, standing at the living room window, looking out, her arms crossed. "I'm sorry I missed your calls..I left my phone laying on Steve's table."  
"It's okay."  
"You sure?" He advanced towards her, tenatively laying hands on her shoulders, "Really, I am."  
"I know you are, Daniel, it's okay." She waved her hand.  
"What's wrong, you said we needed to talk." His heart was pounding.

"We do." She nodded, turning towards him, taking him to the couch. "Don't be afraid, it's nothing..bad..it's just..makes things complicated."  
Danny swallowed as they sat, her hand still intwined in his, he played lightly with her fingers while watching them."Ok."

"I know we have a lot going on right now, trying to work all our problems out, your job, Steve..there's a lot of stress and I don't want to add more.."  
"Are you sick? Grace?"  
"Danny..let me finish please." She sighed.

"Sorry." He said softly, looking intently at her,

"I know I worried you, I just..I don't want this to be a problem and I hope it's not."  
"Well, it'd probably help if you told me what it is...then we'd know." Danny said, getting slightly irritated.

"I'm pregnant Daniel."

There was silence for the space of a few moments. A pin could have dropped and been heard. "You're..you're pregnant? How..how did that happen?"

"I do believe you know, seeing as you were there these last two times I've been pregnant." her eyes twinkled slightly.

Danny swallowed, "I know *that* I'm just..shocked."  
"Me too.I mean..I never had a scare with Stan..and don't get that gleam in your eyes Daniel."  
Danny grinned, "I can't help it. I have .."  
"No..do not..do not even go there!" Rachel raised a finger but was laughing, "You are really bad, Danny. Very bad."  
"But I do bad so well." He pulled her close, "When..when did you find out?"  
"Just today. I have an appointment tomorrow." She cuddled close to him, laying her head on his chest, "Is..is this going to be okay?"  
Danny sighed, "It will be wonderful...right now I'm so happy I can't see how it would make things difficult or complicated, all I know is I'm gonna be a daddy again." He kissed her forehead, I love you so much, he thought.

Rachel smiled, "I hope it doesn't...I just know we have so much going on right now."  
"Don't worry about it, it'll work out." Danny said, holding her close, "I am teaching Steve how to drive."  
Rachel chuckled, "Wow..how's that going."

"Pretty good, actually, I'm enjoying the irony." He smiled, settling in to tell her about the day..it felt like old times and he truly hoped it stayed this way..maybe the new baby was a good sign of things to come. They both hoped so. There was a pretty diamond ring in Hanalei Jewlery store Danny had his eye on...just waiting for the right moment. The right time...and at this moment both of them felt that was a definate possibility, as Grace ran in from school and settled in front of them, jabbering about her day while her parents smiled and her mother's hand rested lightly on her flat stomach...Danny's coming to cover it instinctually.


	8. Chapter 8: I Will Stand By You

A/N: Thank you for your reviews again! You ready to party? Some KoVe Fluff? Well, take off the seatbelts...you'll need them next time. Sorry it's been a few days..I've been sick *sad face* Also, I just discovered I Won't Let Go by Rascal Flatts and it fits this story so well..so..if ya wanna check it out *wink wink*

**Comatose**

**Chapter Eight: I Will Stand By You.**

**A Month Later. **

Kono groaned, slapping for the phone as she lay on her chaise on her balcony taking a Sunday evening snooze, "Kono." She murmered tiredly.

"Kono...we need you at Steve's...as soon as possible." It was Danny, his voice tight and firm.

"What..what's wrong?" She sat up, alarmed,  
"Just get here as soon as you can." He said, "I have to go." Kono hurried into the apartment, throwing on some decent clothes, her heart beating with worry, she tried calling Chin but he never picked up..she raced towards the McGarrett beach house as fast as her car would take her without breaking too many traffic laws. She squeeled her tires as she pulled up, the camaro the only vehicle she saw and lept out, running up to the house. "Danny? Steve?" She called as she entered, no one was there, the house was eerily quiet."Mary Ann?" She said softly, walking through the living room. All of the sudden from closets and doors six people emerged

"Surprise!" Grace ran from the middle and hugged Kono around her waist as the woman screeched softly with surprise.

"What..why what's going on here?" SHe chuckled softly, hugging the little girl in return.

"Party for you." Steve grinned from the back, coming forward, "Are you surprised?"

"Very." She laughed, "Danny..you scared me..I thought something was wrong."

Danny grinned, "Well, we couldn't give it away could we." They guided her out the back door towards the beach, "It was hard enough for Grace and Steve too keep it a secret."  
"I almost blew it a few times." Steve chuckled, his arm slung around her shoulders.

"I don't get what's the occasion." Kono smiled, sliding her arm around Steve's waist and leaning in as they came to the fire pit, Chin fixing the wood and fire while Mary Ann and Rachel set up some things.

"You've been an officer for a year now, Kono." Chin smiled.

"Techincally you are no longer a Rookie." Danny explained, "Though, I think you stopped being a rookie around the third or fourth month." He smiled.

"So we wanted to have a party." Steve grinned, "And you're surprised. It's hard to get anything by you."  
"How long have you guys been planning this." Kono chuckled, saying hello to Mary Ann and Rachel.

"Awhile." Steve's eyes sparkled. "A couple of months."

"It was his idea." Danny passed her a beer and took a seat as the food cooked.

Kono smiled, "Aw Steve."  
Steve shrugged, sheepish a bit, he rubbed his neck, "It was all of our ideas. They told me all about everything back then and we thought that after everything we've all been through it'd be nice to congratulate you on surviving."  
"Surviving him at least" Danny chimed in, "The fact we're all still alive is a freaking miracle."  
"Danny." Rachel chided, Danny grinned at her.

Kono chuckled, settling into a chair, Steve settling beside her. "Well it's nice..thank you." She said, mirth in her voice.

"You are welcome." Steve smiled, "And really Danny, we have all survived me..even I survived me." They chuckled softly.

"See, I like a man that can joke at himself..I like this." Danny said.

"That smells so good Chin." Kono said.

"You better believe it is..going to taste good too." Chin said, rotating the meat on the stick, "I am a master at this."

"Well I for one cannot wait to try it..I am starving.' Rachel said, smiling as Danny drew her onto his lap, softly chiding him with a giggle as he nuzzled her playfully.

Kono smiled, it was good to see them together and happy...so far it seemed to be working. Danny didn't confide in her like he did Steve, but from what she understood they still had their moments, but were definately working it out. She watched Rachel now, noticing she looked happier then she usually did, they both did. Kono smirked, filing this bit of information away for a later date, also that she sipped a bottle of water while everyone else indulged on the adult beverages...well except for Gracie.

"Aloha!" A voice said from near the house, everyone smiled, raising their hand in greeting to the large Hawaiian. "I'm sorry I'm late, people were very hungry today, and I had new flavors."  
"Hey Kamekona!" Gracie called, waving from where she played in the sand, she stood, running to him. "Did you bring us some?"

"Of course I did..I couldn't come to Miss Kono's party without bringing some. You wanna help me bring it over?" The little girl nodded happily and skipped off by his side, her hand in his.

"Can't be a party without him." Danny chuckled softly, he turned to Steve, "I told you about the first time we met him, didn't I?"

Steve frowned slightly, leaning forward in his chair, "Yeah..he made us wear huge shirts and stand by the car, you told me all about it." He grinned.

"I thought I did." Danny nodded.

"Meat's on." Chin announced, "Come and get it." They all stood as one, moving forward to fill their plates with all the fine delights, Kamekona and Grace joining them at the right moment with his wares, settling back, Grace on the sand.

"You need a dog Uncle Steve." She announced, barbeque sauce over her chin and cheeks, she wiped daintily when Rachel pointed it out.

"I do huh?" Steve chuckled softly, finishing the last of his and leaning back, his hand idly running across Kono's shoulders.

"Yep." Grace nodded, "A dog would be fun, Danno can we have a dog?" She looked up to her father.  
Her parents looked at each other, "We'll see. "Danny said, his eyes sparkling.

Grace sighed, "Danno. You know I hate that word." She rolled her eyes,

"Maybe I will get a dog, then you can play with it." Steve nodded, smiling when she grinned and watching Chin and Kamekona have some sort of discussion on the other side of them, the fire crackling softly. One would think that after an injury of his magnitude, trusting people he couldn't remember would be hard...but the moment he was around them he had felt accutely that they were family..and over the course of the last four months he had seen his instinct had been right, they were family. All of them. He smiled as Kono shifted, leaning against his chest, groaning softly with her full belly. "That was amazing cuz." She said, happily. Chin raised his bottle to her and smiled. Danny and Rachel were softly discussing something to each other as she sat on his lap, sounded like a light hearted argument, Rachel was giggling softly, pushing at Danny as he tried to tickle her. "Later then." Danny responded softly, he cleared his throat, "Speech time. Come on, let's give the rookie some speech time." He grinned.

"Kono." Chin spoke up first, "When I first heard you wanted to be a cop...I had mixed feelings. I knew that it would be hard on you because of me, but I've watched you prove yourself over the last year...watched you earn respect for yourself through being a part of our team. I'm proud of you cousin, you've become a great cop, and I'm glad to call you my partner." He smiled, his eyes tender on his cousin, who smiled in return, looking down, feeling warm with the praise.

Danny cleared his throat, "I'll have to admit, the first time I saw you I thought, ah..hot surfer chick..good for one undercover mission, rookie, no experience we'll have to take care of you. I watched you handle yourself that very first day, and every day after that and was amazed." He shrugged, "Yeah you've made mistakes, but you've got an incredible bent to learn, a energy to do the job and I would pick you for back up over any other experienced officer I know. Congratulations, kiddo." He smiled tenderly at her.

"Thanks Danny." She said.

Steve shifted, leaning forward. "All I know is what I've been told. I don't remember meeting you on the beach, I don't remember your first mission, I don't remember the last mission before I was shot. But, the last four months I have seen why I would choose you to remain on our team...You're not only a great cop with incredible intuition, which I think we can contribute to you being a woman." He grinned as she playfully threatened him, "You've got a big heart, a understanding of things that none of us will have, simply because we're not built like you. You face what scares you, you don't abandon your family...and that's what we are more then anything...See..waking up and not remembering anyone doesn't help with trusting them. But you took care of me like family...if you hadn't told me we worked together I would have thought we were family. And we always will be. When I come back, I cannot wait to work with you again, to have your back again." He smiled gently.

"Thanks guys." Kono said softly, "you really didn't have to."

"We wanted to." Steve shrugged simply, drawing her back against him again.

"Well." Danny rubbed his knee, looking up at Rachel who had her arms draped around his neck. Grace giggled for some reason, "I will definately have to agree we have become a little family." He said, "Which is why you all." He gestured to the small group, "Including our own Kamekona, are going to be the first outside the Williams family to know." He was beginning to grin now, his eyes crinkling, "Go on Rachel, you tell."  
"No..no Danny, I want you to." She smiled, stroking his hair, she wanted to hear him say it, see the joy in his face.

"Come on Danno! I'm gonna burst." Gracie giggled.

Danny smiled, looking up at Rachel, all eyes on them, "We're having another baby."

Gracie squeeled in delight even though she already knew, Kono and Mary Ann's mouth dropped open, "O my gosh congratulations!" Mary Ann gushed from her brother's other side.

"Totally, congratulations guys!" Kono said, sitting up.

"Way to go brah." Chin grinned. Kamekona heaved forward coming over to them and clapping them both on the back,

"Very happy occasion, brutha." He grinned.

Steve just smiled, he and Danny's eyes meeting and they spoke with no words like only brothers, best friends and partners can. There was an understanding that went beyond amnesia and head wounds, there was victory here for both of them in this moment. Steve raised his bottle to his parner and he smiled one last time, turning back to his ex-wife, kissing her softly while the family cheered.

They sat and talked, organized a game of volleyball, Danny teasingly ranting about Steve's 'height advantage' and 'cheating'. The volleybal turned into tag football as the sun began to set, then they returned to the fire, except for Steve and Kono, he drew her away, "Come walk with me." He whispered in her ear.

She smiled, taking his hand, letting him lead her away from the group, his arm around her waist as they strolled. "Isn't it great about Danny and Rachel?" She said.

"Wonderful." Steve grinned, "I'm happy for him." He stroked her waist gently as he held her close, "Isn't the night beautiful?" he breathed, looking up at the stars.

"Yes..yes it is." She agreed, looking up with him, "I just hope it doesn't make things complicated too much for them." She murmered.

Steve shrugged, "They can work it out..they're doing good."  
Kono smiled, "How are you doing." She nudged him with her hip.

"I'm doing good...better. You know that." He smiled at her, "I'm looking forward to our lesson tomorrow." he said, his voice low as he looked down at her.

"Me too." She blushed, looking down.

"Danny's mad I'm still a better shot then him." He said, mirth in his voice, "I've gotten really good now." He turned to look at her again, "I think half the time he's not really mad.."  
"No." Kono chuckled, "Danny's happy to see you get better, that's why he's being more..well..Danny like." She laughed softly, "How's the driving going."  
Steve laughed, "I think it's good practice for Danno when Grace grows up." He chuckled softly, "He was upset about a gray hair, he blames it on me, he spent five minutes pointing it out and raving about my driving." He grinned, happily. "Then he said he was sorry, I think he thought he may have hurt my feelings." Steve shrugged.

"Yeah." Kono sighed. They were silent as they walked the length of the beach, turning around, seeing the fire and their friends in the distance, Gracie laughing at some sort of story Kamekona told. "Thank you for my party, Steve. It means a lot."  
Steve shrugged, "You're welcome. You mean a lot to us, and to me." he smiled softly.

"You guys mean a lot to me, too Steve." She said gently, her head on his shoulder as they walked.

"Are you one of those women that never want to settle down?" Steve asked softly, almost too quietly.

Kono turned, looking at him, "No..no I've always wanted to settle down. I've had my wedding planned since I was about four."  
Steve smiled, "That's good. I think you would be a good mother."  
Kono smiled, nibbling her lower lip, "Kids are cool." They were quiet for a moment, "So are you gonna get that dog Grace wants so badly?" her voice mirthful.

Steve chuckled, "I might..might wanna practice on dogs before I get kids. I hear I don' thave good kid skills."

"Aw, I think you probably do now." Kono smiled, "But a dog would be fun, you should."  
Steve nodded. "I think I will then."  
Kono giggled and Steve grinned, impulsively picking her up and swinging her around in the moonlight, he set her down with a soft kiss. "I day dream about our future." He said, softly again, almost sheepishly. "I really would like to have a future with you."  
Kono put her arms around his neck, smiling, "You do, Steve. I'd like that too." She kissed him softly. "I think we should get back to the party." She nuzzled him.

"If you insist." He said, scooping her up and returning to the group.

"There's the neanthendral we all know and love." Danny chimed, his arm still around Rachel. "Reduced to carrying your woman around now, huh?" His eyes sparkled, "You start dragging her by the hair, and I'm gonna have to intervene."  
"Ha!" Kono laughed, "He does that and I'll intervene myself." She winked good naturedly.

**A few hundred feet away...**

He watched. He waited as they group had their little together. He watched as the two lovers walked the beach together. Tonight was the night, once everyone went home after their sappy little family fest, then he would make his move..they all would. It would be overwhelming. They'd never knew what hit them. He turned away and placed the call. Without his little *Ohana* around him, Steve would be completely vunerable, no haole to have his back again and shoot down the men that tried to do their jobs and do away with him, no slight woman with an evil roundhouse kick and mean left hook and no old, beat down, dirty cop with a big gun. Oh this was too easy. Super Seal was dead when they shot him the first time...dead and weak. If you want a job done right, you do it yourself. He growled to himself as he left, his parners were dead because of this taskforce, because of Steve's stupid move they were one step closer..but four months later to doing away with him. He chuckled softly, he might keep the sister alive...she was fiesty like her brother. Doing away with her slowly would be much more fun. He roared off into the night, tonight Gracie would dream of monsters and her monsters would be real...only while her Danno was assuring her they didn't exist...they would be making mayhem on the beach. Only a few more hours...only a few more hours.


	9. Chapter 9:Lanakila

A/N: Seatbelt? Check. Helmet? Check. Safety goggles? check..Popcorn? Check. Are. You. ready. to Rumble! And..thanks again for all your pretty reviews :) I really hope this lives up to it...action is *not* my strongest writing suit. *hides* Also, this chapter took a completely different turn then I had planned... More then *one* kind of action here today. Also, if you want more of an explicit version of KoVe love, please let me know..I didn't want to change the rating to M just for one chapter.

**Comatose**

**Chapter Nine: Lanakila (Victory)**

**McGarrett's. 0200.**

The house was dark, quiet. The sister had spent the *longest* time getting ready for bed, watching tv late and eating spicy food. "Not good for your digestion." He murmered, smirking slightly. Finally about an hour ago she had retired, and now had to be asleep. Steve had gone to bed not long after all their company had left. He signaled and his little group advanced on the house..just three of them...didn't really need more...one would subdue the sister while they took care of business. "I want her alive." he said quietly, his men nodding in understanding. "Better yet I want her to watch." He smiled wickedly. They had made sure to see if the alarm system was activated, and neither Steve nor the sister had remembered to do it after the party and before they retired. It really couldn't be more easy. They slipped in the door quietly, shutting it softly behind them.

Steve wasn't able to sleep for some reason, he had tossed and turned for three hours now. He sighed, growling slightly. Apparently his body was reminding him that he was a very redblooded male and he had not 'gotten right' with anyone for over four months...going on five. He punched his pillow about the same time he heard a noise in the living room. Sitting he listened, he'd heard Mary Ann go to bed over an hour ago...maybe she was still hungry. He always wondered where she stored all that food. He slid out of bed, instinct telling him to pick up the wooden bat that leaned against the bookshelf. His gun was locked up, it seemed safer that way for some reason. He heard soft footsteps on the stairs, whispers. He frowned deepily, opening the door just a crack to listen and watch. He saw nothing in the blackness, he slipped out of the door, bat in hand as he saw a dark shadow. He crept towards it just as the man turned and swung for him, Steve swung the bat, connecting with the intruder's knees and he collapsed, groaning for a second before he rose, grabbing Steve as he turned to investigate the other noises, Steve grunted, elbowing him harshly, instinct beginning to take over, he bent the intruder's arm, his thumb digging into his wrist as he kneed him in the stomach, pushing him away from him, the intruder slid across the floor with a groan. "Steve!" Mary Ann cried in fear as two more men drug her down the stairs,

"Let her go." Steve ordered.

"No." One sneered, "She is going to watch." They began dragging her towards a chair.

"I said let her go." Steve said calmly.

"What are you gonna do about it? Huh?" The talker said, stopping, the other man holding Mary Ann tightly, telling her to stop fighting or she died.

"Steve...you can't take two.' Mary Ann said, still trying to wrangle her way out of the man's grip.

"No..no he can't." Talker said, angling a gun at Steve's face, "Feel like getting shot again?" He quirked a brow,

"Not really." Steve said evenly, weighing his options, "What do you want me to do?" He said.

"You killed some of my family...but you don't remember that. Almost makes it too bad...too bad to kill you when you're weak.. Wait..where's George?"  
"Is that him." Steve pointed to the intruder still out cold. He waited while Talker turned his head to look and took the opportunity to grab the wrist with the gun, pushing the man to the floor, struggling while his sister screamed in the background, "Duck!" He panted out as they rolled, their hands both on the gun as it fired, the man holding Mary Ann falling back with the blow, she sprinted across the floor towards the phone as her brother and the talker still struggled, exchanging blows, Steve repeatededly banging the man's arm against the floor to dislodge the gun while keeping it out of range of them both, finally he had the man's arm twisted back, his own gun against him as he held him down, panting.

**Rachel's. 0230**

Danny groaned as the phone rang, he slapped at it, knocking it off the bedside table, growling he moved and picked it up, "Hello." He said, groggily and annoyed.

"Danny! Someone got into the house.." It was Mary Ann and she was very..upset to say the least, her words were running together, but he got Steve..gun..fight..help out of it.

"Mary Ann, I'm coming, call HPD for me." He hung up, throwing on clothes.

"What's wrong/" Rachel asked sleepily.

"I don't know. There's intruders at Steve's with guns. I have to go."

"Be careful."  
"Yeah." Danny grabbed his gun as he hurried down the stairs, already on the phone to the cousins, fear and really bad memories rising up, especially when he pulled up to the house hearing two gunshots rattling the window panes.

**McGarrett's. 0245**

One bullet had lodged in his shoulder, the other hit the wall as the gun skittered across the floor. "Up!" He said roughly, holding his hands behind his back, he pushed him against the wall. "Mary Ann...get me those ..those.." He waved his hand.

"Ties." Mary Ann came up with, rifling in the drawers as Danny entered.

"I heard gunshots." He said, "Steve..are you okay?"  
"yeah yeah I'm great, look I'm getting tired of holding this guy down, will you cuff him or something? He's really annoying to me..makes me want to stuff his head on the water for a few minutes." He pushed the Talker.

Danny looked around, at the Intruder still out but groaning, the Holder was well..he was no more and Mary Ann gingerly stepped around him shuddering. "Well. I see Super Seal is back." he quipped, "Come here..you." He slapped cuffs on the Talker, "Really, you really think you were gonna get away with that? See Super Seal here, he just faked all this." He waved his hand around around his head, "Never under estimate him, okay? Underestimating him is dangerous...you really should take lessons." Danny was still preaching as he led him out to the car as Chin and Kono arrived with HPD to finish up.

"Steve!" Kono said, the moment she saw him, she rushed to him, her hands on his arms, feeling and inspecting, "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah." He grinned, his eye was gonna be black, his lips were split, he'd been kicked and his clothes were a little torn here and there. "I've never been better." His eyes sparkled and he pulled her and his sister close, kissing their temples.

"I was worried there for a minute, you freakin ninja." Mary Ann murmered, clinging to him.

Steve smiled stiffly, "yeah. You shouldn't."

Mary Ann and Kono pulled back, "You're hurt."

"I'm fine." He said, waving his hand at them,

"No..come on now, let Mary Ann give them a statement, I'll get you cleaned up. They can handle it for now." Kono said, firmly, leading him back into his room. "Sit." She said, pointing to the bed, disapearing into the bathroom to collect what she needed.

Steve sighed, cracking his neck and drumming his fingers. "You know that was kinda fun."  
"I'm glad." She said, still fiddling in the bathroom.

"I had a good teacher." He smiled, grinning when she chuckled.

"Why thank you." She reappeared,

"I should be out there..helping them."  
"Not yet." Kono said, standing in front of him, tilting his chin up to her, "Next time." She dabbed the cloth over his cuts on his face.

Steve watched her as she stood between his legs, doctoring him. "You don't have to do this, I can clean up myself."

"I know." She said, smiling at him, "I want to. And don't get that everyone babies me look, you really proved yourself tonight. I think our Steve is definately on his way back." She smiled, her dimples popping up.

Steve grinned, his hands settling on her waist and he drew her close, "Were you scared?"  
"Terrified.' Kono's hands rested on his shoulders, the sounds outside were growing quiet as they finished up. A knock was at the door,

"THey're done out here, I"m..I'm gonna go back to bed. Everything okay in there?"  
"Yeah..are you okay Mary Ann?"  
"yeah..I'm a big girl. I got a ninja for a brother..I'm good." she chuckled, "Good night."

Kono smiled, turning back to him, "Now where do you hurt."  
"Here and there." Steve just shrugged, "Nothing's too hurt."

"Ribs don't hurt, you were kinda acting like they did."  
"No..but if you want you can see." He said, his eyes twinkling.

"Hey now, you just went all super ninja on those asses." Kono smirked, "You're sure you don't hurt." She quirked a brow.

"My lips do a little." He said softly.

"Understandable." She said, dabbing them lightly with a cloth, clearing up the blood, pausing when Steve's hand came to rest around her wrist, putting her hand aside and drawing her near, his hands in her hair as he brought her close for a kiss..a slow, deep kiss that left them breathless.

"Now they don't hurt as bad." he murmered, his eyes dark, his hands resting on her waist.

"You should rest." She breathed.  
"Couldn't sleep anyway." He said,

"Neither could I."

"you should have stayed tonight." He said quietly.

"You could have asked me." Her hands slid around his shoulders as he drew her flush with his chest.

"I could have, but then I wouldn't have gotten to kick ass all by myself." Steve smirked, "Ouch." He chuckled when she playfully hit his shoulder, he fell back against the bed easily, her light weight settling on him.

"You really should get out of these clothes." She said softly, "Get something decent on." She sighed as he turned with her, cradling her beneath him, his lips falling to hers again as his hands wandered.

"I wanted this to be perfect." He breathed, his lips on her neck as her hand twined through his hair.

"I really..can't think of a more perfect time, Steve." She whispered, cupping his face in her hand, smiling when he did.

"So." He said, shifting a bit, "Question." He raised a finger, "Do you feel it's perfect because I've proved that I'm up to physically myself with all that violence, or is it because.."  
She interuppted him with an eye roll, "It's perfect because it is Steve. How many times have I told you, I love you the way you are..old, new, both together..doesn't matter. But falling into bed with you post kicking ass, yeah that seems just a tad perfect."

He smiled slowly, "You're cute when you're mad." He kissed down her neck and she sighed, his hands wandering, "And I'm sorry you and Danny and Chin were scared." He murmered, suckling her ear.

Kono whimpered, "Shut up."

"Huh?"

She took his face in her hands, "Shut up and fuck me."

Mary Ann didn't get much more sleep that night, not because she was afraid, but more because it was an old house with thin walls, and the fact that she couldn't stop grinning. Finally. She snickered to herself, stuffing cotton balls in her ears and snuggling under her blankets with Mr. Poopie..her old stuffed cat.

**0800.**

Mary Ann rapped on the door, dancing a bit, "Steve..seriously..have..to pee!"

"oh." Kono's voice said, groggily, she unlocked the door and opened it, chuckling softly as Mary Ann dove in,

"You can totally stay. We're like sisters." She sat, closing the door before Kono could protest, and sighing with relief,

"Ok then..I..won't look." Kono chuckled, fiddling with her contacts, "Not that I could see anything right now anyway."

"I'm really proud of Steve." Mary Ann said, hopping up, sidling under Kono's arms to wash her hands.

"Me too." She smiled.

"Heh, yeah I bet you are." Mary Ann chuckled, grinning when Kono blushed. "You know." She hopped up on the counter, "I always liked you, Catherine annoyed me, you're more suited to Steve." She kicked her legs lightly, watching the other woman wash her face. "You gotta work today?"  
"Yeah."  
"Might wanna cover that up." She pointed to a small bruise high on Kono's neck, "Danny will not stop giving you shit and your cousin *may* just have a long talk with my brother."  
Kono groaned, "Oh god."

"Surprisingly you didn't say that much..just..lots of Steves." Mary Ann's eyes sparkled.

"You enjoy this way too much don't you." Kono chuckled, embarressed as she rubbed make up over the mark.

"Nah..just happy for you guys. Back to super ninja...I knew that he was trying to relearn some stuff, but had no idea he was still so...kick ass."

Kono smiled, "Yeah. We've been helping him too, I think he wanted it to be his own little secret...ya know?"  
"He's like that..always has been." Mary Ann smiled, "Where is he anyway?"

Kono sighed, closing up the bag, "Thanks for letting me borrow that, and he said he had a meeting with someone, wouldn't tell me. Said not to say anything to the boys." She smiled. "So, I came with Chin..would you much mind dropping me off at HQ?"

"Not a prob." Mary Ann slid off the counter.

**Hawaii Five-O Headquarters. 1500. A Week Later.**

They saw her arrive and all stood, meeting her in Steve's old office where Danny temporarily held his ground. "Governor." he said,

She nodded a greeting, "I wanted to discuss with you a permanent leader of the task force." She said, her eyes covering the three faces and the one temp. "I feel that after almost five months it's time to have a permanent leader..Danny I've thought about just letting you do it, but I really want someone with Steve's level of expertise."

The team knew better then to interrupt, but their minds were scrambling with questions as to why Steve was not coming back. "So..I'm supposing you've found someone then." Danny said, crossing his arms, "You know, we were kind of hoping that Steve would be allowed to come back to the team."  
The Governor quirked a brow, "You could let me finish, Williams."

"Sorry." He said, clearly sounding like he was, in fact, not sorry a bit.

"That's better. Now, if you will follow me to the bull pen, you will meet your new leader."

"What..you mean he's here..now? Already?" Danny was never one to shut up.

"Yes." SHe smiled, turning on her heel, they looked at each other and followed..what was done was done and they really had no choice but to accept it. "The man I have chosen has proven to be an excellent achiever..he's had many obsticles in his carreer, is an excellent marksman and negotiator..I really think you will learn to like him..if you don't immediately." She smiled, they entered the room, and didn't see anyone, "He, like Steve, is in the Navy Reserves with an honorable discharge recently to totally devote himself to this taskforce. Commander..your team is ready to meet you."

From the shadows stepped a tall man, his face wasn't immediately seen, but his visage was strong as he stood, legs spread, hands behind his back, greenish khakis up to a tan undershirt with an over shirt over it.

"I hope you'll be accepting of my command of your taskforce, I'm not sure I can live up to your previous commander, but I will try." A very familiar voice said, he stepped from the shadows.

There was a collective gasp. "Governor..you..you sly woman." Danny chuckled, clapping her on the back as he moved to embrace his friend.

"Steve!" Kono laughed, going to him and throwing her arms around him.

"Welcome back brah." Chin said, clapping his back as they all hugged him.

"Thank you." He said, "I have a clean bill of health, a shiny gun and I'm ready to go back to work." His arm hung loosely around Danny's shoulders and Kono's as they advanced, the Governor having slipped out of the room, tears shining in her eyes at the happy reunion. "Ready to kick ass and take names." He smiled at Kono.  
"THat's the Steve we all know and love." Danny said, patting his back and moving away, "I guess we'll go ahead and get you up to speed."  
Steve nodded, crossing his arms and listening as they talked about the case at hand for the rest of the afternoon and what they planned on doing the next morning.

"So, who's up for drinks?" Steve asked as they got ready to leave. "It's on me."  
"Sure it is." Danny said.."I've heard that before."  
"No you haven't" Steve rolled his eyes, "I have my wallet."  
"Show me. I don't believe you..I really don't."  
Steve grinned waving his wallet lightly as they left the building.

"You sly dog." Danny chuckled, "Hey!" He ducked and glared at Steve as he delievered a perfect head-smack.

"I'm told it's Smooth Dog."

"What'd I tell you about the headslap, huh? Do you not remember what I told you."

"Vaguely."  
"It's not nice to smack your partner in the head. It's not nice to smack anyone..."  
"That's noit what you said. You said you would hit me back."

Chin sighed, stopping and turning. "Ladies. Are we done here?"


	10. Epilogue: FiveO

A/N: Thank you everyone for reading this story and reviewing, adding and encouraging. It is a pleasure to write for you and hope you stay tuned for further adventures.

**Comatose**

**Epilogue: Five- O.**

**Six Months Later. 1500.**

"Will you look at all that hair."

"He'll need product by the time he's six months old."

"Product should never touch hair like that...ever.."  
"Tell his dad that."

"Tell his dad what?" Three persons turned towards the voice and smiled, a very tired looking Danny approaching them.

"Hey Danny." Kono spoke first, her smile bright, "Congratulations." She stepped to hug him.

"Well thank you..and just so you know, I heard you picking on his hair." His eyes twinkled.

"Hardly picking." Steve said, his arms crossed as he grinned, "Just stating the facts..that baby has a lot of hair."

"well." Danny smiled, "I was just going to get him and bring him back to the room...you want to join us?" He thumbed down the hall.

"Of course." Kono rubbed her hands together.

"She's just itching to cuddle him." Chin's eyes sparkled.

"Like you don't want to do your own cooing." Kono teased lightly.

"I haven't held a baby in years, I might drop him." Chin leaned against the wall. The three collectively smiled as Danny took his newborn son from the nurse, cradling him close to his chest and came out of the nursery.

"This way." He said, not looking up from the wonderment of the sleeping child as he led them to the room.

"Hey!" Gracie said, waving happily from her perch on a chair with a book, she bounced up and proceeded to hug each one in turn. "Have you met Stevie?"  
"Stevie?" Steve quirked a brow and regarded Danny, "Hi Rachel." He turned, smiling at Rachel who sat back against the bed,

"Hello everyone." She smiled.

Danny smiled, "Yeah...we meant to tell you before he was born. We named him Steven." He looked down, fiddling with the blanket as he handed him over to his mother.

Steve smiled slowly, "Really?"  
"Yes." Rachel smiled, giving her husband a look of tenderness as he looked back up to his partner, "Steven Matthew."  
"For Matty." Danny said softly.

"It's a good name." Kono said, smiling.

"But I'm gonna call him Stevie." Grace announced.

"You are just one with the nicknames aren't you Monkey." Danny teased lightly, grinning when she giggled.

Rachel chuckled, "Steve, do you want to hold your namesake."  
Steve swallowed, looking suddenly nervous, "I dunno..I've...I mean..I don't think I've ever held a baby."

Kono patted his back lightly, most times it was as if he never had lost his memory and then there were moments like this. "I"m sure you have, Steve. Mary Ann for one."  
"yeah..that was over thirty years ago." He said, squeeking a bit.

"You'll be fine Steve...think of him as a grenade."  
"Daniel!" Rachel tried to be horrifed, but it was true...she chuckled, then laughed as Steve gave him a very dirty look.

Danny winked, "I mean I have every confidence in you, Steven...I think you'll be just fine." He took the baby from Rachel, cooing softly to him as he protested lightly, handing him to Steve, "Just..support his head there in your arm..see you're doing fine, strong and light."

Steve looked down at the tiny bundle in his arms just as the baby opened his eyes. Seven hours old. "Hi." He breathed, "I'm Steve. But you can call me Uncle Steve." He said gently, his big fingers coming to lightly carress the baby's cheek, smiling sideways as the little hand came to capture his finger. "He's so tiny." He breathed. "hard to believe he'll grow up like us." He mused.

"Isn't it?" Rachel said, watching them with pride and love.

Kono reached out to brush her hand over his hair gently, smiling, "He's a beautiful baby."

"You know..you had quite the head of hair yourself." Chin said, "He is a beautiful child. Ho'omaika'i'ana." He said, his voice low and sincere.

"Thank you." The parents said in unison, Danny perched on the side of her bed, he leaned in to kiss her cheek lightly.

"Okay, baby hog, my turn." Kono bounced a little.

Steve chuckled, "If you insist." He gently transferred the infant to her, smiling when he cooed lightly and looked up at her,

"Aloha little one." She said, "Hey..welcome to the world..you know you were born in the best place on earth." She winked at Danny playfully.

"That's what *you* say." He smirked, his eyes twinkling.

"I just bet Gracie can't wait til you're big enough to play with her on the beach, oh, and go swimming..and build sandcastles." Kono kept going, cooing and talking to the baby. "You're gonna have so much fun...Uncle Steve will play army men with you, and Uncle Chin will tell you stories..you are gonna be so loved, keikei." She nuzzled him and smiled at Rachel as she watched her closely who was thinking that Kono needed a baby of her own the way she looked so longingly at the little one.

"I think Kono about has his life planned out." Danny chuckled.

"You just bet I do." Kono nodded to the baby, "yes..yes we do..and Auntie Kono will teach you to surf when you are about this high."

"Maybe this high." Danny said, holding his hand level with his own head.

Kono chuckled, "We'll talk your mommy and daddy into that later."

"So." Danny cleared his throat, "Does being born here still make him haole?" He raised his brows at the native Hawaiians.

"No way brah." Kono grinned, her dimples peaking.

"It makes him a 5-0." Chin said, smiling. "Welcome to the team, little Steve." He said, cupping his hand over the baby's head in his cousins arms.

"Just like his sister, his mother and his father. Never haole to us." Steve said softly, slinging an arm over his partner's shoulders, "Always family."

Danny smiled slightly at his partner and turned to watch Kono carry on to his new son, checking his fingers and toes with all the thoroughness of a mother, Gracie crawling up by her mother's side, telling her about the stuffed animal she saw in the gift shop and how Stevie would like it, Chin looking on, his hand still on the child's head like a shaman's blessing and Steve, his arm still slung around Danny's shoulders, a look of pride on his face as only a true leader can wear, a look of love and tenderness at the Asian woman, never had Danny felt so completely at home here on this godforsaken pineapple infested hellhole people called Hawaii. Never, since he left his family in Jersey...had he felt more part of a family. They may not be related by blood outside Rachel, Grace, the baby and him, but they might as well be. His brothers, his sister. They were the Five - O's...family. Ohana. Thick and thin, in peril in peace, until the end.

**Pau**


End file.
